The Hellsing Chronicles: UNITED WE STAND (revised edition)
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: Rewrite of my first fic, postmanga. With Alucards return, an ancient evil has revealed itself with a plan to cast this world into chaos. In the process, it gathers other forces to its cause. In order to fight this growing darkness, Hellsing must gather its resources and join forces with two other mysterious organisations and forces to fight this growing threat. AXS ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: ****PLANS SET IN MOTION**

**Authors note: **Well heres a complete restart of my 1st and original fanfic from the beginnning. I decided on this because I wish to write a better version to get the attentions of other authors who were probably spurred away at my first attempt, due to its poor punctuation and structure. This newly improved version will be much better and more enjoyable, I promise. The story and the plot still remains the same, with only a few added twists and a few new characters I wish to add. Some scenes from the original fic will not be placed into this one. If you wish to read my original fic despite its errors, please feel free to do so. Im also open to certain suggestions of what youd like to see or happen in this improved version. Please feel free to PMs me or review, and enjoy.

**Full Summary: **Set 4 years after the end of the manga. With Alucards return an ancient evil has revealed itself with a plan to cast this and other worlds into chaos. In the process, this evil is gathering others to his cause. In order to fight this growing darkness, Integra, Alucard and Seras must now gather their resources and join forces with two other mysterious organisations and forces to fight this ever growing threat to life in the universe. IN THIS STORY, ARMIES WILL CLASH, ENEMIES WILL RISE, FRIENDSHIPS AND ROMANCE WITHIN THE ALLIANCES WILL BE FORMED. ALL IN THE GREAT WAR CHRONICLES AGAINST AN EVIL OLDER AND MORE POWERFUL THAN ALUCARD.

**ENJOY FOLKS**

* * *

The air was cold within the temple that night in Egypt. Yet it didnt bother the old figure that knelt at the steps of the alter within the temple. The figure appeared to be an elderly looking man, although most of his bodily features were hidden. As he was covered by a marone coloured robe. Shielding his face and body from the sight of any who wished to look at him. He knelt, praying below 4 enormous statues of 4 distinctive Egyptian gods. Anubis, the Jackal headed god of the dead. Sobek, the crocodile headed god of dark creation. Sekmet, the lioness headed godess of war. Aswell as Set, the dog headed god of evil and night.

The temple room was very large with pillars and walls beautifully sculptured out of alabaster stone. Lit by a row of torches that ran down the hall. With the sweet perfumes of incence filling the air of the room to add serenity to those who prayed.

Suddenly, a tall muscular African man with sleevless bloodred robes and a turban-like headdress entered the room and quickly made his way towards the kneeling figure. As he approached he removed his headdress before stopping and kneeling a few feet away from the figure.

"Is it time yet Locknah?". The old robed figure asked not turning to face the warrior.

"Yes my master, all the preperations have been made and they are awaiting your command". The warrior, Locknah said as he bowed his head and spoke to his master.

With that said, the shribbled, back bented figure stood up and turned to his disciple as a pair of violet glowing eyes stared at him.

"Excellent, go ahead and give the order to engage, its time to begin phase 1". The figure said as a large toothy smile appeared on his lips.

"Yes, my master". Locknah said as he stood up and bowed before turning to leave as a sinister cackle filled the temple room.

* * *

A few nights later, far to the north within the majestic city of London. Within the business room of the Hellsing estate. Sir Integra Hellsing was once again smoking those accursed cigars of hers while staring out the window of the manor. Being 57 years old, one would have expected her to have stopped but old habits die hard. She thought as she took a puff from her cigar. Like all her colleagues and the other members of the round table had told her. By now, she should have been married to a handsome young man and bared children to carry on after her. However the organisation and Londons restoration had come first and were more important to her. Escpecially after all the damage that had been done during the great war against Millennium. There simply was no time to even think of settling down or even for relaxation after so much had to be rebuilt. As a result, Integra continued to age and her organisation continued to slowly reach a point where it would soon be available for others to take command of. Since she had not married and produced an heir. Once she died, as the last of the Hellsings. There would be none to take over and rule in her place, under her family name. Leaving her orginasation, her soldiers and her vampire associates at the mercy of any interested parties who wished to cease control.

She had spent the past few years preparing for such a day though. Hoping to create an organisation that would run itself long after she was gone. Though at first, it seemed as a perfect idea. It was slowly revealing itself to be a difficult endevear. For without a leader, the organisation was still applicable to any who wished to control it.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as a young man hastily barged into her study with an ergent message for her. He was new to the organisation and how things ran as he was still very nervous around the people involved in the line of work.

"Sir Integra I bring news!" The young man said as he bowed slightly, almost out of breath from the dash he made to reach her.

"Report Wilson". Integra said as she shook her head and took a puff from her cigar. Not even turning to look at him.

"We have recieved word from the captain of police. There has been a viscious vampire attack in the city at a remote hospital. Atleast 3 or 4 subjects visciously stormed the building and began attacking the staff members and patients. The officials have tried to enter the building and deal with the situation. However it appears the vampires have armed themselves with superior firepower, compared to the officials. Though they were forced to retreate, the police have managed to blockade all the exits of the centre and try to maintane the situation. Most of the surviving hospital staff and patients have been evacuated. However there were some medical personel, including a few nurses that were trapped in the upper levels of the building.". The young man said regretfully as he knew the possible fate that by now had befallen them.

Despite the news, Integra still stood with her back turned. Taking a few more puffs from her cigar and thinking through the situation.

"I see Wilson, inform Alucard and Seras about the situation and tell them not to let a single freak survive". She said with a grin forming on her wrinkled face.

The young staff assistant bowed before turning around to deliver the command to Integra's pets. Once he had left, Integra stood before the windows of the room and looked out to the horizon. It had been quite a while since a real attack had last occured in London for the last 30 years and even fewer times in the 4 years of her servants return. It almost seemed as if the vampires they had been hunting were slowly slipping back into the mysterious and non existant mythes and legends they for some reason remained within the minds of the public. Even though the attack lead by Millenium had whiped out a significant amount of Londons populace and left behind a few witnessed survivors. The vampire race still remained almost non-existent in the eyes of the human race. With only a few who knew of their kind, hunting what remained of the menace into slow extinction. The survivors of the Millenium incident, had gone through special medical and psychological treatment to drown out the memories of the attack and keep the existance of the vampire race a secret from the rest of humanity.

Integra still grinned at the idea that a small group of rebellious vampires had actually launched a public attack, in wide open space. Obviously, a futile attempt at revenge, or trying to get noticed and taken seriously by the public. It honestly didnt matter to Integra. What mattered was the fact that there finally was some action after all these long years of silence in her country. Her servants, especially Alucard were getting bored and always pestering her for something to do. It annoyed her more than ever and would have sent her to the grave by now, if Seras hadnt always stepped in and recommended a charity sort of activity for the both of them. Like attending to the children of the nearby orphanage. Though it was very uncharacteristic and possibly below him. Integra insisted that instead of moping around and wanting something to do. Alucard join Seras and try to atleast smile ( Or grin) as he performed such mundane tasks. She didnt know whether he enjoyed it or not, though she did know he was enjoying what time he spent with Seras.

Now finally, something has happened to bring him out of those dulldrumbs and release his hunters rage. These freaks dare to try and declare war on Londons populace. They bring the wrath of Hellsings hunters upon themselves. Integra wickedly thought as she took yet another puff from her cigar.

* * *

The moon that night was full and red in colour, illuminating the darkness of the night. Alucard stood ontop of the Hellsing roof and inhaled the scent that was in the air. Finally, it was time to kill. He had waited so long for the moment to come. Now it was finally here. He let a terrifying cackle out into the night as the thrill of hunting and killing returned to his near dorment predatory senses. He smiled madly as he drew out his two new large pistols.

They were similar to his casual, though dark in colour, with a second barral hole that had been inserted when they were created. They both possesed an inscription saying "_Holy blood, will burn you"_. He continued to laugh as he cocked his weapons for battle and his eyes glowed predaciously crimson.

"So policegirl, how shall we travel this fine evening. Phase, bats or perhaps mist". He asked Seras as he turned around to look at her.

Yet, when he turned, she was not there behind him. He lifted an eyebrow questionably as he wondered where his childish fledgling was. He suddenly heard a hooting sound coming from bellow him and looked over the railing to see its source,

"How about by car master". Seras shouted from bellow with a childish smile as she stood next to a pink coloured ferrari, with a few heart imprints on it.

"You and your technology nowadays policegirl". Alucard said as he amusedly looked down and shook his head at Seras.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, most of the populace were abuze with the disturbance the vampires had created at the hospital. Roadblocks had been made and the press had arrived to try and interview the situation.

"Yeah! come on dipshit hasbeens, lets see what else you pussies can do". Shouted one of the vampires out of one of the hospital windows as he wildly fired his massive gatling gun. Taunting the authorities that were waiting bellow. As he fired, the officers took cover behind their vehicles and blockades.

As the vampire continued shouting and firing his weapon. His cellphone rang and he quickly reached for his pocket to answer it.

"Hi Simon, its Dexter sir". The vampire said as he spoke to his superior.

"How are things there at the hospital?". The vampire on the other side of the phone asked his subordinate.

"Everythings fine here at med central sir. Hows things going by you boss. Has that viper women arrived yet?"

"No, our dear baroness hasnt arrived yet, for some reason. Dont bother yourself with those matters, let me worry about them. Stick to your part of the plan".

"Yeah I know boss. Blow up a bunch of shit and attract the attention of big red and the bombshell. By the way boss, do you really think this shits gonna give either of those 2 some pain and game. From what I heard, both of them cant die".

"There is no need to worry about that part. That Viper women assured me that this kind of tech she gave us was specifically made to give fuckers like Alucard and his bitch a run for their money. Tonight the rain of Hellsing ends once im done here. After youve killed them both, reandevour with me and the rest of the troops so we can lead a full scale attack on the Hellsing mansion. I have to go now and wait for Viper to arrive. Goodluck and tell Folly and Broddick to be sharp and on the look out when the time comes".

"Sure thing boss, by the way, take a picture of the viper when you see her. Those tripple agent babes are the kind of girls id love to be the toy of or get my head blown off by any time of any week".

"Ill make a note of that, see you". The other vampire said with a chuckle as he ended the call with his subordinate.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs a pair of vampires armed with machine guns were walking through the halls with a party of ghouls walking behind them.

"You think this plans going to work man?". One of the vampires asked his compatriote.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, we can say we went down fighting. Am I right assholes!". The other shouted to the group of newly formed ghouls made of mostly nurses, doctors and their patients.

This was actually only half of the whole amount of ghouls they had created. The other half was stationed bellow them. By one of the hospital entrances to intercept any who dared to enter the building. The group of drone undeads moaned and drooled as they hovered over the entrance door. Suddenly, an exlosion went off and all the ghouls were caught within the firing range.

The 2 vampires heard the explosion and quickly began making their way towards the source. Leaving their slow moving slaves behind. When the 2 arrived at the sight, their eyes grew wide open as they stared at the massacred amount of ghouls that were left in their wake. Atleast 30 individuals had been broken down and shot to pieces. They cautiously stepped over the corpses and began making their way towards the entrance that had been blown open.

"What the fuck happened here?". One of the two said as he looked around frantically.

He suddenly noticed bellow him, a large shadow started to appear on the floor. It grew and grew and grew until it soon enveloped the entire floor before them. Soon hundreds of crimson gloing eyes appeared out of the floor and a dark chuckle was heard as the two vampires continued to watch.

"JESUS CHRIST ITS HIM!". One of the two shouted as he then wildly opened fire at the shadows before him.

The sound of Alucards laughter only grew more and more as he continued to fire. Suddenly, like quicksand, the vampire began to sink into the floor. While his partner stood by and looked on in terror as suddenly dark crimson coloured clawed arms stretched out from the shadows and began grabbing at the vampires struggling body and began dragging him down. The vampire screamed as he continued to try and free himself from the pool of shadows. However the arms held him still and dragged him into the dark depths of the shadows. His partner was far to scared to move and try to free him. The last visage he saw of his friend was his outstretched arm, trying to grasp for support before quickly falling limp as he died.

"Fuck me man". The remaining vampire said as he turned around to try and leave.

However, the moment he stood up, a massive iron spike shot out of the ground underneath him and went right up through his arse and came out of his mouth. The vampire tried to scream but the pain was far to intense for him to speak. Helpless he was as Alucard suddenly emerged from the shadows and approached him with a viscious smile.

"Indeed". He chuckled before he sent his hand straight through the vampires chest and quickly removed his heart in one blow. The vampire let out a whimper of a scream before his eyes rolled as he fell limp in the impalement. Alucard laughed out as suddenly the vampires ghouls began making their way towards him.

He turned around, armed with his two new pistols and aimed them at the oncomming horde. He simply pressed the click on the sides of the pistols and fired his prejectiles out of the second barrel they were built with. The second barrel fired a small grenade like bullet at the horde and within the blink of an eye, the two prejectiles blew the entire group of ghouls into pieces. The walls of the hospital were smeared with their blood and the floor was littered with shredded junks of their flesh. Satisfied, in a cowboy like move, Alucard twirled his pistols in his fingers before swiftly securing them within the holsters in his jacket. He then chuckled as he tucked his hands into his pocket and began to stroll through the halls.

* * *

"Broddick, Folly, whats going on down there. Answer me you sons of bitches". The vampire Dexter shouted as he tried to establish contact with his comrades downstairs as he heard a commotion.

"Maybe I can help you reunite with them". Said a dark and childish female voice in the shadows that suddenly caught Dexters attention.

Suddenly Seras stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself to him. Her white cornrose coloured hair and red uniform and crimson eyes glowed in the moonlight projecting an aura of the very beauty of a draculina. Her shadows emerged from behind her as her arms came into clear view, unarmed.

"Ah shit". Dexter said as he quickly took his gatling gun in hand and began firing at Seras.

She easily dodged his assaults and disappeared back into the shadows of the room. Dexter emerged and stalked the room, looking for any sign of his quary. He used what vampiric abilities he possesed to try and locate Seras as she continued to hide herself in the shadows. For a second, he thought he perhaps saw a glimpse of her and fired. He then started firing all around the room in all directions wasting his special bullets. He laughed as he did so as he enjoyed the feeling of shooting a gun. It didnt take long until he suddenly heard the click from his gun that told him that he had emptied his weapon.

"Motherfucker". He said as he dropped his empty weapon.

Suddenly, Seras allowed her arm to emerge with her rifle from the shadows. "Exactly". She said as she fired several bullets into Dexters chest.

As he collapsed to his knees, Seras appeared and made her way towards him as she chuckled and grinned at him.

"As my master would say, How sad that you would have to resort to using human made weapons against me because you are too physically weak to fight me yourself". She said in dark toned voice that matched Alucards.

She stretched out her hand to grab Dexter by the head and finish him. However, suddenly, he got back onto his feet and swiftly turned around with a knife in his hands. The small blade sliced through her cheek before he turned around to drive the blade into her back. Seras collapsed to the ground as the feeling of blessed silver entered her vampiric nervous system. Lucky bastard.

As she collapsed, Dexter stood up straight and removed his jacket to reveal a armour plated bullet proof vest that was covering the top part of his body. Where Seras had shot him.

"Ha damn, stuff feels like shit. Well miss Dracula's bride, seems we both have something in common. Even though humans are our food source, they make some pretty nifty shit like this piece of hardware. So, even though im physically weaker than you. I can still kick your fuckable ass". He said as he delivered a viscious kick to Seras's ribs, cracking them as she collapsed. "WOW, my boss is gonna be pretty happy to hear about your death bitch. Im sure my partners right now are finishing off Alucard. Once we are finished here, we are going to take a little trip to that sweet old lady of yours. Do to her what you tried to do to me". He said as he picked up the large rifle gun Seras had dropped when he attacked her. " Glad that viper women gave me this shit. Otherwise this "Piece of shit" could have ended me right". He said as handled the large weapon. "maybe shell be nice and let me fuck her if I brought your head to her". He said as he pointed the weapon at Seras down head as he stood over her. "But you know what. Itd be a shame, especially with knockers like yours to go to waste like that. Even with that pretty little face of yours all scared up. Ill still drape you. So". He said as he stood behind her and unzipped his pants. "Lets see what special skills you have baby". He said as he released his member, expecting Seras to pleasure it.

"OK". Seras said childishly as she quickly turned around and sliced his member off with her large claws.

Dexter bent as he screamed in agony from his lost member as it squirted out massive amounts of blood. Taking advantage, Seras used her shadows to quickly sever his legs from his body, making him collapse to the ground. Dexter was helpless as Seras made her way towards him. With her crimson eyes glowing a very predacious colour.

"You wanted my skills little man, well". She said as she licked her lips and made her way towards his throat. "Here they are". She said as she visciously drove her fangs into Dexters throat and began to drain him dry.

As she did so, she drove her fist into his chest with enough force to cut through his armoured vest and reach his heart. Instantly killing him. She choose to drain him, but not drink his blood, instead excreting it out of her shadow arm as she didnt wish to have a pig like him inside her as her familiar. She took only little bits ofcourse to heal her wounds. As she drank, she could see a small part of a bigger plan that Dexter, his comrades and his leader; Simon were apart of. Small enough information to know where and what was taking place in London that night.

When she had finished him off and healed her wounds. She spat out his grotesque tasting blood and picked up her weapon to move and inform her master of her little discovery.

* * *

Meanwhlie, at the London museum of natural history, Dexter's superior leader; Simon. Was standing outside accompanied by a few other heavily vampires. He and his men, patiently waited as suddenly a large military truck like vehicle entered into the courtyard of the museum. The green coloured armoured truck like vehicle slowly approached and parked near the steps of the museum. The doors opened and 8 armed men dressed in standard green uniforms with skull like mask helmets exited the vehicle. The group of men were soon joined by two more who exited from the front area of the vehicle. The first was a ninja looking individual with spandex red and black coloured clothing. Aswell as a red mask with black spots to indicate where is eyes were, covering his face. On his back were mounted 2 large samurai swords. The second individual was a beautiful tall slender women with long dark green hair covering the right side of her face. She had dark green eyes and wore green lipstick. She was wearing a fighters suite with a sleeveless shirt. At her sides were a pair of pistols accompanied by a dagger and a whip like weapon.

"Took you long enough to get here". Simon said bluntly as he approached the two.

"Unfortunately, the little distraction you caused in London created a bit of traffic". She said in a (SUPER SEXY) baroness russian like accent.

"Well, I suggest we get moving, afterall, we have a schedule to keep". Simon said slightly annoyed.

"Indeed, mind if my subordinates go first". She asked.

"By all means Madame Viper". Simon said as he gentlemanly bowed to the women.

"COMRADES!". Viper shouted as she turned to her men as they suddenly moved to enter into the building.

As they did so, Viper looked up to the full moon and smiled as the visage of a Skull with tentecles at the bottom of it appeared in her mind as she continued to stare up at the moon.

"All heil HYDRA". She said softly as she turned and moved to enter into the museum as Simon and her ninja associate followed her.

As the group moved to enter the building. Not to far away, a police car pulled up in the nearby ally. Not much appeared unusaul about the vehicle. It was black and white in colour, possesing an inscription on the side of it that said_ "punishment"_. The only thing that was very strange about the vehicle, was the fact that it had no driver and appeared to have driven itself.

"All hail Megatron you wretch". A deep voice said coming from the police vehicle without any occupants within it.

* * *

**Authors note: **I should also have mentioned that crossovers will occur in the story but I didnt place it under the crossovers section for fear that you might reject it. Aswell as the fact that their really isnt a category for this particular kind of crossover. This story will be AlucardxSeras all the way and im sure all of you will enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FANFICS TILL THE NEXT UPDATE. BE SURE TO CATCH THE NEXT CHAPTER AS THE GREATEST BATTLE SAGA OF ALL TIME IS ABOUT TO BEGIN... again


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ****ADAMANTIUM**

**Authors note: **Well, I hope I get a bit more reviews and favs with this new chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Madame Viper and her compatriotes walked their way through the halls of the British Museum. Passing the Dinosaur and midevil exibits. They knew exactly what their goal was and where it resided. They made their way into the Egyptian exhibit, passing all the hieroglyphics, artifacts and pottery. Making their way towards a large glass case, containing several Egyptian canopic jars (When mummified, the deceaseds most vital organs were removed from their corpse and placed in 5 limestone sculptured containers in preperation for the afterlife). Smashing the case open, Vipers agents moved to sease hold of all the jars and carefully place them in metal briefcases. As they did so, Madame Viper, accompanied by her silent ninja like associate and the vampire leader Simon left the group and proceeded to approach another section of the museum. This one was apparently a Nors exhibit with an ancient viking setup that included a large dragon decorated viking ship. They approached the dragon shaped brow of the ship. The carving was serpentine like in shape and beautifully carved with fish webbedlike ears, a fork tongue, scales and a strange large stone looking horn that potruded from the head of the carving.

Madame Viper along with Simon approached it, handing to the vampire soldier an old manuscript like cloth with an ancient writing enscribbed onto it.

"Now it is your part of the deal Simon, remove the stone". She spoke to him as he questionably took a glance at both the stone crest on the dragons carved head and the manuscript before him.

"Are you really sure this is actually going to work. Im still not buying all this hokus pokus nonsense Hydra keeps carrying on about". He said as he turned his head to Madame Viper as she slightly chuckled at his statement.

"The vampire is suppost to be just as non existant as any hokus pokus. From which HYDRA has drawn its power from to create vast arrays of weapons and technology beyond this ages imagination. Also, didnt the No life King himself practise such arts?". She questioned Simon who raised an eyebrow at her.

He did recall hearing that apparantly during his human and vampiric existence. Alucard as Dracula did believe and practice in the mystical arts. However Simon had always dismissed such a notion. Believing it to be nothing more than folk tale. If this perhaps was some sort of trick or nonsense as he believed it was. He would gladly ablige Viper and read the script and afterwards see her reaction.

Taking the script in hand, he approached the front of the ship. Standing just bellow the gaze of the Dragon shaped brow and held up the manuscript to speak its engravings. He spoke fluently the ancient language that was enscribbed on the cloth. It was a ancient text that was a mixture of old Romanian and Celtic. After speaking the final words and noticing nothing happen. He turned to Madame Viper with a smirk on his face, believing he had won the debate.

Madame Viper simply stood with her arms crossed over her chest and continued to smirk. Suddenly noticing a little twinkle of light at the side of his face. Simon turned to see the rock like crest ontop of the dragon shaped brow had cracked and a light was shining through it. He raised his eyebrows in astonishment, wondering what laid underneath the layers of stone.

Viper turned to her silent ninja companion and gave him a quick nod. In response he also nodded before unsheathing one of his ninja swords that were mounted on his back. With swift speed and agility, he leaped onto the top of the high brow and plunged his sword at the cracked rock. Shattering the mineral layers to reveal a large yellow coloured gem, resting ontop of the brow dragon head. The silent ninja then seased hold of the gem before silently landed on the floor to present it to Madame Viper. She smiled as she took the gem in hand and held it up to look at its beauty.

"Ah, one of the fabled Norm stones. Ancient jewels of great power, once held within Allfather Odin's treasure vault. Till his trickster son Loki, stole all stones for his own purposes. When recovered the stones were scattered throughout time and space, and carefully hidden so as not to fall into the wrong hands. Until now ofcourse". She said as she then carefully wrapped the gem in a cloth and began to carry it away while Simon and her ninja compatriote followed.

"Odin?" Simon spoke. " As in the Nors king of the viking gods. You dont seriously believe in those legends". Simon said as Viper chuckled at his statements.

"Come now my dear Simon. Even after all you've beheld, you still refuse to except such folklore as more than just myth and legend. Just so you know. When Odin scattered the Norm stones, he conjured a small protection spell. Hiding both the sight and power of such relics from hands of Asgardians and humanity. The only way to release the stones and reveal their power is for a non asgardian, non-human individual to speak the ancient lore that was set down by Vlad the impaler himself to reveal that which is hidden". She said as she continued to walk and leave Simon nearly stumped at the idea that the spell he had spoken was conjured by Alucard.

"So, even though, that bastards life ends tonight. He was useful to our cause afterall". Simon said spitefully as they continued to walk.

"Perhaps, perhaps not". Viper said as she mischeviously smiled and Simon arched an eyebrow at her.

Suddenly, Simons cellphone rang alarmingly in his pocket and he moved to answer the call.

"Yes"

"SIR! were surrounded, we cant see them". The caller answered.

"Alaister!?, whats going on out there. Who's the opposition". Simon answered his frightened subordinate.

"Sir, were pulling back, we cant hold the-...". The subordinate answered before the phone suddenly went dead.

"Alaistar, what the hell is going on down there".

...

" Alaistar?"

...

"ALAISTAR!".

...

"ANSWER ME YOU SUN OF A BITCH". Simon furiously called over the phone and yet his subordinate didnt reply.

"Problems?". Madame Viper asked curiosly as Simon, slightly angered, glared at her.

"My sentries are under attack by an unknown enemy. Im heading their now to offer my men with assistance. Regroup with your team and we will reandevour with you all outside. Once ive taken care of this". Simon said as he drew out a large sword and moved with inhuman speed to join his comrades.

Leaving Madame Viper and her associate behind, as Viper grinned at this predicament.

"It appears we slightly underestimated the No-Life-Kings abilities. However, we never did give them the kind of tech to deal with an undead like the Count. Thats why you are here my dear friend". Madame Viper said as she approached her ninja associate.

She wrapped her long, slender arms around the side of his neck and shoulder as he stood unmoving as she made her advances. She purred like a panther as she nuzzled the motionless ninja and her mouth made its way to his mask covered ears.

"When all is quiet and there is a false sense of security. Hunt them up, Deadpool". She whispered into his ear and released him from her serpentine like hold.

Without saying a word, the ninja like warrior crouched before inhumanly moving at high speed to where the conflict was taking place.

* * *

Within the halls of the museum, about 4 vampire idividuals, armed with machine guns and a few blades, hid as they prepared for their opponents next onslaught. As they frightfully hid themselves, Simon quickly arrived on the scene as a small array of delight appeared on his soldiers faces.

"Whats going on, wheres Alaistar, and all the others". He asked, noticing so few of his men before him.

"Their all dead sir". One of them said lowly.

"What?"

"She, she tore them apart sir. Limb from limb. And he, he suddenly appeared and smiled madly as he shot them all". The vampire subordinate said, completely terrified.

Simon furiously grabbed the subordinate by his collar and rattled him before speaking.

"WHO!, WHO DID THIS!". He shouted.

"Alucard and that girl of his". He said frightfully as Simon, out of shock dropped him.

"No, no this isnt right". Simon said in shock as he thought Dexter and the rest of his men would have been able to deal with both Alucard and Seras.

If Alucard and Seras were here, it meant Dexter and his men had failed in their mission and were now... He thought as he rubbed his worried temples at the thought of his comrades deaths at the hands of their vampiric enemies. After a while of thinking things through. He then angrilly clenched his sword and held it up as his men looked to him as he spoke.

"It doesnt matter. This was all part of the plan my breatheran. We invoked the power of our enemy and this is what we got. Now, we specifically came to this city with the intention of ending the lives of our enemies once and for all. And by the blood of our fallen brothers, we shall prevail. So, prepare yourselves for the fight we have all spent decades preparing for". Simon said as his men looked to him and stood up before cocking their weapons and readying themselves for battle.

_**"Why bother inspiring courage in such an array of frightened sheep". **_Came a deep, dark voice from the walls around them.

"ITS HIM". One of them shouted as both of Alucards new guns suddenly appeared from the walls and fired at the group, instantly killing 2 of the vampires.

As their lifeless bodies fell to the ground, Alucards full form materialised before the survivors. The moment they caught him in their sights, they immediately open fire upon him. Broken and tattered pieces of Alucards blood and flesh were splattered across the walls as they fired their weapons. Before he could even have the chance to regenerate, Simon leaped at Alucards already shredded form and with his sword, he swiftly cut his remains to ribbons. This attempt was futile as suddenly Alucards broken parts shadowly rejointed and his trademark mianicle grin appeared on his face. Laughing madly, he lunged himself at the two vampires infront of him and savagely ripped them apart with his bare hands, while Simon stood and watched. Rage, blazing in his heart. Simon charged blindly at Alucard with his sword in hand and attempted to slice Alucard again. However, Alucard was prepared this time and moved even faster than Simon. He easily managed to grab Simon by his throat and break his sword in half before thrusting his hand into his chest. Blood gushed from Simon's mouth as Alucard continued his assault. Staring with crimson glowing eyes at him. Simon still had a bit of life left in him. So, in a last ditch attempt, he took out a knife and rapidly began to visciously stab Alucard in the neck. It didnt do much good as his wounds quickly healed and Simons strength grew weaker until it eventually faded and he fell to the ground. Completely dead as Alucard stood over his corpse.

"Hmm, it seems there are still some members of our kind who have some inner strength and are not as weak as I had always believed. Such a waste I must say". Alucard said as he stared down at Simons corpse.

Alucards ears perked up a bit suddenly, as he heard small footsteps make their way towards him and he slightly grinned in response.

"It took you long enough to get here policegirl ". He said to Seras as she stepped out of the shadows and made her way towards her master.

"Sorry master, I was just scanning the building and making sure there were'nt any others lurking about". She said quite cheerfully.

"You missed out on quite a bit of entertainment here. Their weapons packed quite a punch, and their leader fought rather valiantly. However they all fell none the less. By, the way, excellent execution of that one maggot at the hospital and informing me of a infestation here aswell. I was afraid there wasn't going to be much fun this evening. Welldone policegirl, welldone". He said to her.

"Thankyou master". Seras said with a little blush and excitement within her at the thought that her sire was almost praising her.

Ever since his return, on many a mission they went on. Alucard always seemed to give some form of praise or compliment to her. No longer complaining about her not acting like a proper vampire and mocking her own existance with snide and disdained remarks. Now it was simple, little compliments he gave her and she took everyone he gave to her to heart.

"Well master I think we should head back to the manor before Integra calls us." She said as she turned around and moved to exit the museum.

"Whats the rush, we hardly ever get to go out and have fun on our own like this". Alucard said with a smirk appearing on his face.

Seras looked cautiously as she could detect a bit of amusement in her masters words through the link they shared.

"What kind of fun mast-". Before she could complete her sentence however, her master moved with incredible speed and pinned her against the wall before she could react.

She tried to struggle and use her shadows to remove his large form from her petite body. However he countered her shadows with his own and held her against the wall in an icy grip.

"Tell me policegirl, how much fun was it". He asked her as she stared up at his flaring eyes. "A weaker vampire with body armour and a gun thought he had outbested you. Had believed you were weaker than him and had an advantage over you. Preparing to rape and kill you. How did it feel to retaliate this time Seras. To turn the tables on your hunter and make them become the hunted. To remove his member, drain him of his blood and slowly end his life". He spoke to her silkily as he released his serpentine like tongue to caress her cheek. She squirmed and shivered at the contact and pleaded for her master to release her. She truly hated these mind games and close contact movements he played on her. Ever since he had returned, for some reason he payed a larger amount of attention to her. In some instances more than Integra. For a time she began to wonder if her sire had perhaps become interested in her. Why, she didnt know. Maybe it was perhaps because Integra may have rejected him and he had found a second in Seras. She didnt know. All she knew was her sire was becomming heavily interested in her and even though she slightly craved his attention and approval of her at first, it was beginning to unnerve her. "_**Can you smell it Seras**_". He spoke into her mind and she jerked to look at his mianicle smile. "_**The smell of death and destruction. The scent of your enemies blood oozing on the floor beneath you like a bath. Making you want to quietly slip into it and bath yourself in their escense**_". He continued to say into her mind as his frozen, feral smile filled her gaze. As he did so, Seras tried to turn her face away from his and gritted her teeth at what she was feeling at that moment. Part of her was disgusted at her feelings while another, more dorment part of her that was brought out whenever her Sire was about. Was overjoyed and revelled in this dark, sinister feeling.

"_**What did you each time you killed Seras Victoria**_". Her master said finally breaking her barriers as he said her full name. She lowered her head as a small bead of crimson tear fell down her cheek.

"I felt...". She began as her master stood before her. "I felt exilliration". She said as she lifted her head and sternly looked at him with swollen crimson eyes. "I felt pleasure, desire, lust, entertainment in severing that pigs member. Fighting back and turning the tables on a rapist like him. Making me wish I could do the same to the one who murdered my friends and threatened to turn me into a ghoul in Cheddar. I felt ecstacy in taking his life and draining him of his blood withount ingesting a single drop. I felt enjoyment as I sliced through each of them and watched as the lights faded from their eyes. Basically Master, I loved it". She said as she stared up at him and he let out viscious roar like laugh that echoed throughout the building.

"Excellent, truly magnificent. Your almost there Seras, it wont be long until you are finally worthy and ready". He said as his hands then took hold of Seras face and lifted it up to him as he moved his face closer to hers. For some reason, her body and mind didnt wish to struggle against his advance. Instead, it actually welcomed his approach. His face changed from its usual mianical mask of terror. To a more softer, gentler, handsome face that was illuminated by his crimson glowing eyes. In instinct Seras closed her eyes and arched her face and ( more importantly) her lips forward. Alucard slowly descended his face towards hers and prepared to give her a kiss.

However, just before their lips could even brush each other, a sudden red flash speadily moved towards them, and within the blink of an eye, only a layer of blood touched Seras's lips. She opened her eyes wide as her vision soon caught the image of Alucards headless body collapse to the ground as his head rolled. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a red coloured figure take a stance as he held one sword in hand. Anger boiled in her veins as she took a stance and rapidly launched herself at the assailant while his back was turned. She released her shadow tendrils and shaped it into a solid blade like shadow to strike at her enemy. However, the moment she was only a centimetre away from the ninja like warrior, he suddenly disappeared into thin air as she struck at the tiled floors. She turned around, narrowing and sharpening her senses to locate him. However, her senses could'nt pick him before he suddenly appeared out of thin air behind her. She sensed him the moment he did and moved at blinding speed to react. Her blade shadow struck at the assailant, who actually managed to block it with his ninja sword. The ninja like warrior then moved at an even greater speed to slice at her shadow arm with his other sword before swiftly turning around to stab her in the abdomen. Seras's eyes widened at the immense pain his blade inflicted as it cut through her bones and flesh. This was not a blade of blessed silver, but some sort of other, strange metal. Yet it seemed to hurt her even more than blessed silver did. She collapsed to her knees as a massive amount of blood coughed out from her mouth. Her arms and hands occupied her belly as the pain filled her senses. Helpless was she as the ninja assailant stood over her and lifted his weapon to decapitate her. However as he lifted his weapon, several shots were heard as her master fully regenerated, appeared and fired his weapons to end his opponent. The ninja's bullet filled corpse dropped to the ground as Alucard slowly made his way towards Seras's recovering form. Her wounds were nearly healed as her master offered her a hand up. She gladly took it as he helped her up and she cringed at a possible scoulding from him after appearing so weak before an enemy.

"I must say, even though it wasnt silver those batons actually hurt". He said to her sounding puzzled.

She looked up to him as he carefully dusted himself off with a slight chuckle.

"Well, this was a rather fun evening, wouldnt you agree Police-girl?". He said as he finished and straightened himself.

She childishly chuckled at his statement and he smiled back at her. The two then turned around to leave when both of them stared at what was before them. The same ninja Alucard had filled with his special explosive rounds was now standing before them as the bullets Alucard fired, slipped and fell out of the assailants body and his wounds healed incredibly fast.

"A regenerator?" Seras said as she glared at the ninja who now stood fully healed and ready for battle.

"I ninja regenerator. Iscariot is really stepping up their game". Alucard said rather amused as he drew out his weapons and fired them at the ninja.

At the same time, Seras drew out her rifle and fired with her master at the assailant. Suddenly, just as quickly as they fired, the ninja disappeared into the thin air, leaving behind a strange wisp of black coloured smoke. Alucard and Seras stopped their firing as they both curiously looked around for the ninja. Then just as quickly as he disappeared, he appeared right behind them both with the same black coloured smoke he had used to disappear with. They both sensed him behind them and Alucard swiftly turned around and drove his fist into his opponents abdomen. However, his hand suddenly came in contact with something incredibly hard and strong that prevented his hand from entering further into his body. Whatever he hit was incredibly hard and actually hurt his straight fingers when he came in contact with it. He let out a silent "ouch" as his eyes widened at the pain. As both he and Seras heard a metal clanking sound. He removed his slightly pained fingers from the ninjas belly and both he and Seras were astonished to see his wound actually heal. The ninja assailant looked down at his wound and lifted his head back up after it healed and shifted to the side as if smiling and mocking them. Before their opponent could get a chance to react, Seras raised her fist and sent it straight at the assailants face. However the moment her knuckles came in contact with his skull, there was another metal clanking sound as Seras poor hand hit sotething extremely hard under the ninjas skin. It was so hard and painful, Seras removed her slightly broken hand and held it in pain as she stuttered. What the hell kind of bones did this guy have. If he even had bones, Seras thought as her eyes suddenly widened in realisation.

"Master, this is no Regenerator, ITS A TERMINATOR!". She cried as she tearfully kissed her pained hand.

"Come now policegirl, I think youve watched far to many movies". He said as he looked at the ninja.

Then as he looked to his oppoenent, he watched as the ninjas eyesockets began to glow red and Alucard stared at them peculiarly. As they glowed, the ninja suddenly shot out of his eyes a beam of red laser like energy at both him and Seras and blew them both across the room. Forcing them to land against the wall in a heap as a few bricks collapsed on them. The beam did no damage to them, other than leaving slight burn marks on their clothing. They soon removed their dusted bodies from the pile and stood up as the ninja walked towards them,

"Lazer vision, MASTER HE HAS LAZER VISION". Seras said as she clasped her face completely terrified.

"I know policegirl, and im impresssed. Either Iscariot has done quite a bit of improvement since Anderson, or you may be correct about your Terminator theory". He said as he dusted himself off.

"If thats the case, WHERE'S ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER WHEN YOU NEED HIM!" Seras said as she eccentrically gasped and held her face in comical terror.

"Who needs testosterone guns, when you have metal weaponry". Alucard said as he drawed out his pistols and cocked them for battle. "I have to admit, whoever you are, you are quite the opponent and your abilities are very impressive. However, every being has their weaknesses and eventually, ill find yours and exploit them to my benifit. Until then, I have to know, who do you are you working for. The Iscariots or some other form of vampire hunting group. Or are you a hired gun by these vampires weve slain. If thats the case, then you are lousy at your job as your employers are all dead. So, start singing nightingale-san". Alucard said as he maliciously aimed his weapons at the ninja, who simply stood their before the both of them, containing his silence.

"The silent type, riiiiiiiiiight". Seras said sarcastically as she recalled her battle with the werewolf Captain Hans from Millenium.

Immediately the ninja warrior charged at the both of them at high speed with both of his swords in hand and Alucard and Seras stood ready for battle.

"This night just keeps getting better". Alucard said amused as the 3 of them resumed their conflict.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well folks, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. As you can see Ive added a bit more mystery, suspense and sinister scenes along with some hint of comedy in the background for this version. Aswell as changed a few things from my original creation, including the addition of a few new characters. Like Deadpool ( The ninja assasin with Madame Viper). The part where Alucard practised sorcery was inspired by my fellow South African AlucardxSeras fan Seneksis and her fic Field of Thorns. I especially hope you all enjoy the AlucardxSerasness in this chapter. Im simply pleased with the way ive portrayed it here compared to the original as its as their relationship is slightly portrayed in the series. With Alucard wanting to corrupt Seras's innocence with his own dark nature and seduce her. While Seras tries to fight it and yet her same innocence and kindness rubs off on Alucard and is his light in the darkness. The next chapter will hopefully be out over the course of the weekend so you can look forward to more action scenes. TILL THEN, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FICS FOLKS, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ****NEW ENEMY, STRANGE ALLY**

**Authors note: **First of all a big thankyou to all who reviewed and faved the first few chapters of the fic. Heres chapter 3, which I hope you will all enjoy equally as well and I hope to attract more readers with it. HERE WE GO.

* * *

Alucard and Seras fiercely fought their enemy with all their strength and skill. Firing their weapons at the ninja and deploying their shadow tendrils to try and ensnare him. However their opponent proved to be more skilled when it came to combat than they were. His speed and agility allowed him to easily dodge their shots. While his strength and powerful laser vision ability and swordsmenship skills aided him well in engaging with either of them in close contact.

Alucard was both thrilled and curious about this mysterious new advasary of theirs. Like Seras he also thought he was some sort of new regenerator Iscariot created. He seemed human, and did possess the same sort of regenerative abilities Anderson possesed, but on a grander scale. However, his other characteristics he possesed were not that of a human. Nor the usual features Iscariot incorporated into their regenerators. A strange, extremely powerful metal alloy covering his exoskeleton. Aswell as lazor vision?, were not abilities that were associated with humans, or Iscariot for that matter. Perhaps this individual was a more upgraded version of the holy warriors living weapon divisions. Or perhaps was created in a scientific experiment and sold to the highest bitter as a living weapon against vampires. Alucard continued to ponder as he swapped deadly blows with his opponent.

Almost like a tagteam, Seras joined in the conflict every now and then to tango with the ninja. She drew away from her usual tactic of shooting him with her rifle. Or using her own combat skills and strength to overpower him. Instead she went about slashing and spreading out her tendrils at him. In an attempt to try and corner the ninja and set him up in a trap. She soon got her opportunity for as they continued to tackle eachother, he summersaulted into the air to dodge her blows and landed on the floor. Right where she had silently spread her shadows upon. With a snap of her fingers her shadows shot out of the floor beneath him. The tentacle like appendages surrounded him as he drew out his blades and tried to fight his way out of the mass of shadows. However as fast and skillful as he was, her shadow tendrils moved quickly and wrapped themselves around his form. Pinning his limbs together with his body, as he soon became completely immobolised as Seras tendrils held him still before both her and her master.

"Well, that was very crafty Policegirl, I believe he is your kill now". Alucard said as he stood before the trapped ninja and smirked at Seras's success.

"Thankyou master". She said cheerfully as she drew out her rifle and cocked it before aiming at the ninja's defenseless head.

Suddenly, a whip like appendage wrapped itself around her neck before she could fire. It closed around her throat and began to choke her as she struggled in its grip. A sudden jerk on the rope pulled her several feet backwards. Away from Alucard, before a electric wave surged through the whip and shocked Seras's body. She fell to the ground, completely stunned as her master turned around to look at her collapsed form. His eyes followed the trail of the whip as it lead straight to Madame Viper. Who stood only a few feet away from Seras, with 6 armed soldiers in standard green suites and skull like helmets at her side.

"Why hello Alucard, sorry to spoil the game, but two on one hardly seems fair. So I decided to even the playing field". She said as she made her way towards Seras's body as she struggled to get back onto her feet.

"And you must be Seras Victoria. I must say, your alot more cute than they said you were". She said as she stood towering over Seras.

Alucard moved to draw out his weapons and fire at Madame Viper. However suddenly, the ninja somehow teleported himself out of Seras's tendrils and quickly subdued Alucard. By tackling both weapons out of Alucards hands and then pinning him to the ground by driving both his blades through his shoulders. It hurt like hell and kept Alucard still on the ground. Unable to remove himself as their enemies stood over both him and Seras.

"Who the hell are you". Seras said as she lifted her head to stare up at Viper.

"My name is Madame Viper, Seras Victoria and I am a large admirer of both you and your sires work. Although, I was not planning to run into either of you this night as I expected our vampiric associates to have kept you busy alot longer". She said as Alucard slightly chuckled at her statement.

"So, you were the one who supplied them with weapons. I had a feeling a human was handing weapons to vampires as our kind dont usually come across such heavy artilary in a supermarket. Though, the question would be, why?". He asked.

"To keep the authorities and mostly you, busy. Ofcourse. We couldn't have a unecessary conflict with police interrupt our mission this evening".

"And what mission would that be?". Alucard asked as he questionably looked at her with a smile.

"That would be telling would'nt it". She said as she responded to him with a little grin of her own.

"Yes, it would". Seras said bellow Viper as she suddenly bursted up from the floor she was on and attacked Viper at full strength.

At the same time, Alucard materialised himself out of the ninja's blades and reappeared behind him. Grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall with tremendous force. Smashing his throat and almost crushing his skull in the process. As he did so, the soldiers that were accompanying Viper, fired their weapons at Alucard. Forcing him to release the ninja and try to fight back. However, the weapons they fired, shot a strange, powerful prejectile that packed a powerful punch and forced him onto his back. As he fell they quickly moved to surround him and prevent him from recovering. Nearby, Seras fought furiously with Madame Viper, who matched each of her attacks blow for blow and quickly managed to overpower Seras with her own combat skills. With a martial arts move, Madame Viper delivered a powerful punch that sent Seras flying into the wall like a rag doll. Landing with a massive cracking sound against the walls, before slumping to the ground.

"That was a fine work out miss Victoria, but you will have to rely more on your own physical strength than your vampiric abilities to fight me. For that is where your downfall lies". Madame Viper said as she dusted herself off and stood before Seras.

As Alucard tried to get up, he soon noticed the ninja warrior stand before him. Without a mark or scratch after the pressure he released when he smashed him against the wall.

"Magnificent isnt he. The ultimate living weapon and one of HYDRA's crowning jewels". Madame Viper said as Alucard looked up at his masked advasary.

"Hydra?" Alucard asked as he shifted his head to look at Viper who stood behind the ninja.

"Sorry, but ive told the both of you enough tonight. Weapon X!". She said as suddenly the ninja turned to her attention and stood ready to hear her orders and immediately execute them.

"Do decapitate the No-Life-King so we can bring his head back as a trophy". She commanded before the ninja nodded his head and unsheathed one of his swords as Alucard chuckled at them both.

"Its not going to work like that. You cant kill me like that Viper". Alucard said as the ninja walked behind him with his sword in hand.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Though we do know for a fact that you vampires aren't particulary immune to Adamantium metal".

"Adamantium?" Seras said.

"There I go again". Viper said as she rolled her eyes before taking hold of Seras by the throat and drawing out her pistol to aim it at her, right between the eyes. Just as the ninja stood behind Alucard and prepared to descend his blade upon him.

However, before either could perform the deed, a large figure launched itself straight at the ninja. With a great deal of force, the ninja was sent flying into the walls of the museum. Alucard, Seras, Viper and the soldiers all turned to see a tall muscular man with sideburns and ridges forming on the sides of the top of his hair standing before them.

"Logan!?". Viper whispered as the rugged stranger turned to look at her.

"Nice to see you to Ophelia" he said as both Alucard and Seras raised an eyebrow at the interaction.

"COMRADES, SUBDUE HIM!". She shouted to her soldiers as they turned their weapons on the stranger.

The troopers fired their weapons at the stranger and inflicted devestating wounds on his body. Madame Viper, immediately released Seras from her grip and moved to leave the area. Both Alucard and Seras recovered and stood up to see the wounds that were inflicted on the stranger begin to heal themselves incredibly fast. Just as quickly as the ninja healed his wounds. After healing his body, 3 razzor sharp, blade like claws sprouted out of the strangers knuckles on both hands. Extending out from between the spaces of his fingers to the length of daggers. With these, he charged furiously at the soldiers, roaring at the top of his lungs as he quickly sliced them all to pieces within a matter of seconds. The moment he was finished with the troops, he turned around, just as Seras pointed her rifle in his face.

"Who and what the hell are you supposed to be, HUH!". She shouted as she shoved the barrel into his face. "Another living weapon from that women, or are you just another one of Iscariots Regenerator experiments!". She shouted, pointing her weapon at him.

"Wow, kid, theres no need to point a gun in peoples faces unprovoked". The stranger said as he sheathed his metal claws back into his hands and calmly raised them up to Seras in a nonthreatening gesture.

"Seras asked you a question scum, I suggest you answer it. Before she or I pull the trigger". Alucard said as he appeared behind the rugged stranger and pointed one of his pistols at his head.

"Well thats a fine fucken way of saying thankyou to the one that saved your lives". The stranger said as he sneared at Alucard with his back turned.

"Neither Seras, nor I needed your help. Unlike you, we are perfectly capable of handling ourselves". Alucard said as he grinned madly behind the strangers head.

"Is that so". The stranger said before visciously turning around and unsheathing his long metalical claws from his hand and placing them right underneath Alucards throat.

"Then perhaps I should have just stood back and allowed Deadpool to take your ugly head off. Or should I rather do the job for you myself you fucken dickface". The stranger said as he pointed his claws at Alucard, nearly breaking the skin on his throat.

In response Alucard simply smirked as both he and the rugged stranger sized eachother up like a pair of rival dogs. Even though the stranger was slightly shorter than him. He was built more muscularly. Alucard pointed his gun at the strangers head, while the stranger pointed his claws at Alucards throat. Alucard grinned madly at the challenge this person was announcing to him. Curious aswell as to whoever or whatever this man was before him. Seras stood back and watched with wide eyes as the two males locked horns with eachother. Fearing how fierce the conflict would be and who emerge victorious when it began. If this man with metal claws was asking for a fight, Alucard would gladly ablige him. Alucard thought as his crimson eyes flared up with excitement.

Before either of them could make the first move, however. There was a mighty crash as suddenly, the ninja warrior, the stranger smashed into the walls, emerged from the rubble. Unharmed and prepared for battle. Seras, Alucard and the stranger, all turned around to stare at him as the ninja drew out his two ninja swords.

"Well". Alucard said as he turned his attention back to the stranger. "Since you are so eager to help and assist us. Why dont you have a go at our samurai friend here". Alucard said as he removed his gun from the strangers face and casually walked away wistling as he did so.

"Excuse me". The stranger said as he watched Alucard depart.

"Uh, Master?, are we really doing this". Seras asked completely puzzled at her masters actions.

"Ofcourse Seras, this person wants to help us because he believes we are poor and defenseless. Since thats the case, he can be the noble hero and deal with super samura. While we cower in fear and make a tactfull retreate". Alucard said very sarcastically as both he and Seras departed the building.

As they did, the rugged stranger turned his attention back to the ninja as he stood before him with his blades ready. He sighed before he unstheathed his metal claws on both his hands as he prepared himself for battle.

"Long time no see Wade, Viper and HYDRA haven't been very kind to you all these years, have they?" He said as the ninja warrior stood silently before him and he spoke, knowing who was behind the mask.

* * *

Elsewhere, Madame Viper quickly exited the museums entrance and began making her way down the steps towards the vehicle she had arrived with and her two remaing troopers as they began loading up the briefcase containing the canopic jars.

"Comrades, let us make haste!". She ordered.

"Where's Deadpool and the others?". One of them called to her, noticing their absence.

"Never mind that, we must leave now. Our mission has been-". Was all she could say before suddenly a gun was fired and the entire vehicle was blasted to pieces.

Madame Viper toppled over from the shear force of the blast and tried to take cover as pieces of shrapnal splintered everywhere. After a short while, she recovered and lifted herself up to notice her vehicle was destroyed and set alight. There was no sign of her troopers which meant, either they were buried under the wreckage. Or had been incinerated in the blast.

"No matter what people keep saying, this baby, is still my number one". Seras said, grabbing Vipers attention.

She turned her head to see her standing a few metres away at her masters side. Holding her prized Harkonean cannon in hand, and caressing it after shooting the prejectile. Madame Viper sneared before suddenly noticing the briefcase that was containing all the canopic jars. It was still intact and unharmed, thanks to its armour casing. Putting the duty of the mission above her own safety. She lunged for the case, grabbing it and began to run away as she carried it across the grounds. Towards the fence gates of the Museums courtyard. Yet before she could even reach the fence, Alucard suddenly appeared infront of her, blocking her exit.

"Running won't do you any good". He said as he crossed his arms and slowly stalked towards her.

Viper turned to try and run in the opposite direction. However, Seras stood infront of her with a grin of her own as she also blockaded her escape. Viper turned to watch as both Alucard and Seras slowly stalked towards her. Prepared to defend herself, she drew out a pistol and dagger just as Alucard and Seras pointed their weapons at her head.

"Its rare we dont kill our opponents on hunts like these. However, our master would want us to make an exception with you. Afterall, HYDRA, Adamantium was what you called. Living weapon, aswell as what your carrying in that case of yours, are questions that will need answering". Alucard said, glancing at Viper.

"Why dont you both just drain the information you want out of me and save yourself the trouble". Viper said with a sneer as Alucard chuckled.

"I decided to stray away from those means, and try to be civil enough to let you sing like a canary. And even if that didnt work, I could always make you talk. Its been so long since I placed someone on a rack". Alucard said dangerously as his eyes glowed a dark crimson colour that sent a chill down both Viper and Seras's spine.

"I suggest you sing Viper. As my master is not the type to be lenient. Especially with women". Seras said as she cocked her weapon.

"You should know Seras, he was the one who shot you remember". Viper said, suddenly making Seras gasp in reminder of that night Alucard first turned her and throwing her off concentration.

"Anyway, AS A LEIUTENANT OF HYDRA AND LOYAL SERVANT OF THE DARK ONE. I SHALL DIE, BEFORE EVER REVEALING MY LORDS PLANS!". She shouted before taking a martial arts like stance and preparing herself for battle.

Just as Seras regained her concentration and aimed her weapon at her. Ready to pull the trigger should Viper even flinch.

"Ah, the dark one, so im guessing he is your leader, I look forward to meeting him in person. Once, you tell me everything there is to know about him". Alucard said as he pointed his weapon at her.

"Take your best shot". Viper said with a chuckle.

"Exactly what I intend to do". Alucard said as his eyes grew wide with excitement and he prepared to pull the trigger of his guns.

However, suddenly, before any of them could make a move. A large police vehicle bursted through the iron fencing of the Museum courtyard and proceeded to go on a rampage in the area. Driving haphazzardly into the conflict, the vehicle made attempts to drive off and seperate Seras and Alucard from Madame Viper. When it had accomplished this, the police vehicle drifted itself on the courtyard stone and came to hault the moment it was right next to Madame Viper. The door of the drivers seat swung open to reveal none were inside the vehicle, including no one behind the wheel.

"Get in". Came a voice from the empty vehicle, as if it itself had spoken to her.

Viper arched an eyebrow at what was before her as both Alucard and Seras made their way towards her. Just as they neared the vehicle. A panal on the doors opened and released a small hose like looking gun. It spewed out of its mouth small gas like flames upon the stone floor. Suddenly, the small flames grew until they became massive inferno's as tall as trees. The massive flames spread across the courtyard grounds, forcing Alucard and Seras to leap from the grounds they were standing on and land themselves ontop of the roof of the museum. Out of reach of the massive flames, just as Seras comically blew a sigh of relief. Viper stood on the other side of the vehicle where the flames had'nt spread and thus remained unharmed. She turned her attention back to the vehicle before her, to notice a strange, but familiar symbol that was on the cars side. She immediately recognised it, and what group the symbol belonged to and represented. She chuckled upon realisation and wasted no time in placing the steel briefcase with canopic jars inside the vehicle before seating herself within. The door of the police car close. before it began to drive itself out of the area. Due to the massive flames that were raging across the area. Alucard and Seras were unable to watch the escape and couldn't follow after them if they wished.

"Thanks, for once you Decepticons proved to be actually useful". Madame Viper said as she let out a sigh and relaxed herself in her seat.

"Dont thank me, it was Starscream, who ordered me to watch your back and intervene should needed". The vehicle responded with a dark voice as it drove itself to transport Madame Viper to an unknown destination.

After departing, the massive flames at the museum soon died down and disappeared into thin air, to allow those on the ground to reveal themselves. By the wreckage of the destroyed vehicle Viper and her troops had arrived with. A surviving soldier suddenly revealed himself. He quickly removed his wounded form from the wreckage and proceeded to crawl across the stone grounds. As his legs were far too damaged for him to stand up. As he crawled he was met with the ground sight of Alucards boots.

"Well now, it seems you missed one police girl, how fortunate for us". Alucard said as he then grabbed the survivor by his throat.

He then forcefully removed the soldiers skull like mask as he held him a few feet off the ground.

"Ill be nice and give you a chance to voice yourself instead of being greedy and finding out the information I want for myself. What is your purpose here in London. What was your mission, who is that women and her living weapon servant. Whom do you serve, what is your groups goals, who are you people". He said with his eyes blazing as he stared up at the survivor, who simply sneered at him in response.

"We are the first of many who shall rise in my place... count". The man said before suddenly crunching on one of his teeth.

The tooth he crunched was apparantly a glass falsetooth, containing a chemical inside. When he crunched on the glass, the chemical was released and quickly entered into his system.

"CUT OFF ONE HEAD, TWO MORE SHALL TAKE ITS PLACE, HEIL HYDRA!" He shouted before suddenly the chemical that was released became acidic like and began to eat away his body.

Seras watched in horror as Alucard released the slowly disintegrating soldier as his corpse fell to the ground, before becoming nothing but dust.

"Well that was very cowardly". Alucard said disgustedly at the fact that the soldier had actually digraced himself by commiting suicide.

"That, or perhaps, he was that loyal to his cause". Seras said as she stared down at the dust remains that quickly blew into the wind.

"I wonder if our masculine friend and his silent ninja partner are still in the building. Perhaps they can give us the answers we desire".

"I dont think so master, my shadows can't detect any lifeforms inside the building. I guess it means they've left already". She said as Alucard suddenly let out a viscious grunt before kicking at a piece of shrapnal that was lying in his path.

"Well master, even though we're coming home with nothing, atleast we had a bit of entertainment this evening". She said trying to calm his temper.

"Their is some comfort in that Seras". He said lowly as both he and Seras entered into the streets and made their way towards Seras's pink vehicle.

As the approached, Alucard had an appiphany that made him give Seras a toothy mischivious smirk.

"I can also have some more comfort knowing that you will be the one to explain how badly the mission went this evening to Integra policegirl. For once I wont be the only one to face her wrath". Alucard said as he approached the passenger seat and Seras's mouth hung open as she gaped at his statement.

"Master, thats not fair". She said glumly as she approached the drivers seat.

As she and her master entered into the vehicle, they were unaware that from above them, in the ally. Hanging upside down, was a large mechanical creature, watching them. It looked like a strange machine condore, with blade like feathers on its sides and tail. Possesing a pair of fearsome looking, batlike wings that were wrapped around its body as it watched the both of them. It stuck out its long mechanical neck as it hung upside down like a bat and stared at both Alucard and Seras with red glowing eyes. It watched unnoticed as they seated themselves in the vehicle and drove off. The moment they left, the mechanical creature, shot out its tail, a strange satellite appendage, and pointed it to the sky. As if sending a radio like message to the stars.

Orbiting Earths atmosphere, was a strange satellite looking object that recieved and translated the encryted message the mechanical bird had sent. The strange satellite figure, also seemed to possess a strange mechanical head and a face that was apparently covered by a visor shielding. The message was immediately recieved and translated as the figure read it.

"Laserbeak reporting, has infiltrated suburban human area and witnissed events. Barricade is enroute to unknown location with surviving HYDRA agent. Male and female Homonis Nosferatu targets are in sight. Permission to engage". The message read.

"Soundwave Acknowledges and denies permission to engage with targets. Hold your position, follow targets and wait for further commands". The respond message said as it was sent back to the mechanical bird, from the satelitte figure.

"Acknowledged". The mechanical creature suddenly said in a very sinister voice before suddenly leaping off the railing it was hanging on and spread outs its wings to take flight into the skies of London.

To follow and observe both Alucard and Seras.

"All hail Megatron and glory to the Decepticon cause!".

* * *

**Authors note:** Well thats it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had a bit of a writers block and some emotional issues at the time. Plus, I accidentally deleted almost half of the chapter over the week and had to restart. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible, along with the next update for Draculin games if any of you are interested. ( WINKS). TILL THEN PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FICS FOLKS 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ****PREPERATIONS FOR A QUEST**

**Authors note: **Thankyou all for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you all will review even more for this one, and im hoping ill be attracting more readers with this update. ENJOY:

* * *

Seras sat fidgitively in her seat infront of Integra. Along with Integra's new young office assistant, Wilson, who stood just as uneased by Integra's side. While Alucard simply leaned himself against the walls. After the debriefing of the events of that evening, Integra simply sat with her fingers entwined as she rested her elbows on the table. Condescendingly looking at both her vampire servants. Alucard paid no head to it as he scowled and continued to lean against the wall. While Seras, uncomfortably lowered herself in embarassment as she was the one who had to do the debriefing.

"Lazor vision?" Integra asked.

"Yep". Alucard replied.

"A rugged man with metal claws coming out of his hands?". She asked.

"Yep". He replied again.

"A group called hydra?".

"Yep".

"A baroness looking women who has an obsession with green in her wardrobe and makeup kit?".

"Yep".

"Managed to escape with a self driving police vehicle built like one of James Bonds cars?".

"Yep".

"And all her troops that survived committed suicide and became dust in an instant?".

"Yep".

"And you two were actually bested by these people and their ninja?". She asked as a smirk appeared on her wrinkled face and her remaining eye looked to Alucard.

"Not exactly". Alucard said as he let out a little hiss.

After hearing his reply, Integra stood up and made her way towards the window as she took a few puffs of her cigar.

"Alucard, what is your interpretation of our guests. Who do you think they are, and what are their goals?". She asked Alucard with her back turned.

"They appear to be a very sophisticated and well organised group. They have access to some major league toys and some advanced devices. Their weapons possesed enough firepower to stun me for a short while and the Viper women was actually capable of overpowering and subdueing Seras with meager hand to hand combat skills. There living weapon/ninja, is also a real piece of work. Several rounds from weapons that were designed to kill both vampires and regenerators. Yet still he remained standing and continued attacking us. Along with his... "Lazor vision" and that he somehow had the ability to teleport himself made him even more formidable. He was actually able to use that ability to free himself from Seras's shadow grip. Honestly my master, I have no idea who they are. They are not Iscariots, that im certain of and even though the Viper baroness sounded Russian. I dought they are remnants of a Soviet union. As for their goals, that still remains a mystery. Before she departed, Viper was exceptionally determined to leave with a large metal briefcase. Containing what?, I dont know, but it must have been exceedingly important for her to have risked her life for it". He finished.

"And what of your strange rugged saviour. From what you've said, he sounds almost like a regenerator. Perhaps an agent of Iscariot?". Integra asked questionably.

"If he is a Iscariot Catholic then im the missing link. Iscariots, or even Catholics for that matter, dont look or behave the way he did towards Seras, or myself for that matter. As for Iscariot regenerator, I highly doubt it. His abilities worked much faster and were similar to the way the ninja regenerated his wounds".

"Is it possible the two of them might be connected".

"Highly, especially with the fact that Viper and this person... Logan, actually knew eachother, judging by their reaction to the other". Alucard finished as Integra let out a sigh.

"They stir up all this trouble, just to acquire something from the Museum. What exactly, we should find out soon, once the police finish their investigation. Is there anything else these people may have said to give us any insight as to their plans?". She asked.

"Not much, though Viper did say along with the fact that even though she was a leiutenant of Hydra. Her true allegiance lies with the "Dark One". Who she was refering to by that, I dont know, though it does peak my interest". Alucard said with a toothy smirk.

"Is there anything else they may have said". She asked as Seras cleared her throat to speak next.

"Well, there is one thing Integra". She started as Integra looked to her. " Before he died, the last words one of the survivors said before his death were. "We are the first of many who shall rise in our place. Cut off one head, 2 more shall take its place, heil Hydra".". She said as Integra turned to look at her, slightly concerned with what had been said.

"My guess is, we have a new battle coming our way master". Alucard murmured with a glint of amusement in his tone as Integra swiftly turned to him and sharply glared at him.

"If thats the case, then I suggest we take the fight to our enemy before they bring it to us Alucard. The war against Millenium brought a great deal of destruction and heartache to my country and its people. I refuse to allow that to happen a second time. Thats why im having all the resources and skills at our disposal to be immediately utilized in finding out more about this group called "Hydra". I dont intend on allowing my country and its people to suffer the trauma of a second war. So my orders for the both of you two are simple. Find our enemy, track them down to the ends of the Earth if you have to. They dare come to my countries soil and stirr disaster like this. They will pay dearly for this mockery. My orders are simple, you will search and destroy. Do I make myself clear!?". She said as both Alucard and Seras proudly stood attention to her commands.

"Crystal, my master". Alucard said as he bowed, removing his hat and sunglasses and placing them over his chest as he maliciously smiled at her.

"Good, now, retire for the rest of the evening. I expect the both of you to be at full strength when the sun rises within the next few hours". She said as she turned to the window and Alucard and Seras proceeded to leave the room. Quickly taking their leave by disappearing into the shadows of the Hellsing mansion.

After they had left, Integra remained standing by the window, along with Wilson who stood curiously at her side. Waiting for whatever command she might wish to give him.

"Wilson, is there any news, or information you wish to give me. If not, why are you still standing here, instead of giving the word to the authorities to begin immediate investigations into our current situation?". She asked slightly annoyed as Wilson slightly jumped at her words.

"Yes, ofcourse, forgive me Sir Integra". The young man said nervously as he proceeded to exit the room, before stopping as he remembered something. "Oh, Sir Integra, sorry, but there was some news that I forgot to deliver for you". He said as he reached for an envelope in his pocket and handed a letter to Integra.

"A letter?". She said as she took it in hand.

"Yes Sir, from an unknown source Sir". Wilson said as Integra carefully looked at the envelope.

At first she had expected it to have come from the Iscariots. However, the envelope had been sealed with a symbol belonging to no known group. The symbol appeared to be similar to a crucifix. Differing only that it possesed a circular shape at the top of it. It looked exactly like an ancient Egyptian crucifix, which intruiged Integra. She immediately opened it and began reading its contents.

* * *

The letter stated:

_Dear Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing_

_My name is Mathias Alexander, I am a represntitive for a sacred organisation and order, much like your own. Ours ofcourse, being much more ancient than yours. I cannot reveal much to you for now. I simply wish to speak with you. It would please me greatly if perhaps you could meet me at the museum of natural history this sunday so I may discuss a proposal with you. Concerning a rather troubling development in the world that my superiors wish you and your organisations resources to be involved in. If you wish to rearrange the time, or speak with me on a different date. My contact and residential details are within this envelope as I am currently staying in one of Londons hotels. I do hope you consider my offer Sir Integra. I gaurantee you it will not be a waste of your time._

_Yours sincerely Mathias_

* * *

Integra was slightly taken aback by the words that had been written. She could not decide with herself whether to actually accept the offer of someone whom she didnt even know. Or simply ignore this persons proposal entirely. Part of her wanted to do that. However, there was a nagging feeling within her. Something that was alarmingly telling her to accept the offer and meet with this person. She had to say, it was quite orinic, considering the fact that the letter had just arrived after the event this evening. Very coincidentle, although Integra didn't believe in coincidence. Perhaps, this person might have some knowledge or be connected to Hydra and its individuals who attacked this evening. If that was the case, then perhaps it would'nt hurt to meet with this individaul. Although it would have to be alot sooner than Sunday.

"Wilson". Integra said as the young office assistant straightened himself. "Take these details, and contact their owner. Tell him I will most graciously accept his offer and meet with him tomorrow at noon. And while your at it, prepare 2 bodyguards, my gun, and my sword". She said as she proceeded to leave the room and sleep for the rest of that evening. Before she would have to wake and prepare herself for departure in the morning.

"At once Sir Integra". The young office assistant said as he left the room to carry out his orders.

* * *

A few hours later, dawn soon broke over a large beautiful island. Situated deep within the vast array of Indonesian lands. The island seemed almost like Hawaii, with its white sandy beaches, lush forests, majestic mountains and crystal blue ocean waters. The only object that seemed slightly out of place on the island was a large dome like military base that was situated on the far north of the island. The dome was accompanied by a few tall military buildings, a large tank area and a airfield. Piled with hundreds of war machines. From massive tanks to enormous airships. All of which, possesed the symbol of a Skull with tentacles at its base. Inside the dome like building, within a massive grand hall. Thousands of soldiers, dressed in exactly the same uniforms as the troopers who accompanied Viper, stood in organised rows with powerful and advanced weapons at their sides. Infront of the massive array was a stone like hill, with a throne chair situated on the top. Behind it was a massive banner bearing the Skull/tentacle symbol upon it.e Sitting on the throne chair infront of the banner, was a tall figure. Whos visibility was hidden from all those by the still residing shadows of the night.

Suddenly, there was a banging sound as the doors of the room swung open and Madame Viper, and her ninja assistant soon began walking into the grand hall. Down a small ile that was left clear when the troops had alighned themselves. Madame Viper and her assistant, swiftly made their way towards the hill and began making their way up the stairs, towards the lone figure on his throne. After making the last step, Viper and her ninja assistant stopped before kneeling just a few metres away from the lone figures seated form.

"I see you have returned little serpent". The figure spoke to her in a german sounding accent.

"Indeed my Lord, though barely managing to escape with my life and having to sacrifice several of our men in the process". Viper spoke.

"With the technology you were given, we expected success Viper". Said a deep voice from behind Viper and her ninja assistant.

She and the ninja both turned to see a tall man standing behind them. He whore a dark blue suit, with silver patterns and edgings. With a matching blue cape and hood covering the upper part of his body. Aswell as silver gloved hands. Not much of his face could be seen, as it was covered by the hood. However, one could see from the small glimpses that were revealed. That the figure did possess what looked like old, shrivelled, green coloured skin. Viper sharply glared as the individual walked towards them.

"We gave you enough troops and weapons to do battle with one of .S.H.I.E.L.D.S agents. I had not expected the No-Life-King to have withstood such weapons. Or was it perhaps because, you were so poor with commanding your own troops Viper". The figure said spitefully mocking her.

Viper angrily glared at the figure, and prepared to move and draw out her weapon to attack him.

"Sergeant Grim-Reaper!, Leiutenant Madame Viper!, Thats enough". The lone figure from the shadows shouted as Viper was about to draw out her weapons.

Both leiutenants turned their heads as the figure that sat on the chair, stood up and stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. He was a tall individual dressed in a Nazi general like black uniform with the insignia of both the Wehrmacht (the eagle above the right breast pocket) and the Schutzstaffel (the red armband with two black stripes). Aswell as a military decoration similar to the Iron Cross around the collar of his neck. With the insignia of their organisation's banner inbedded in the middle of it. However, what was more striking was his head and face. The man possesed a bald, skinless, crimson coloured head with grotesque skull like facial features. His eyes glowed a greenish colour as he stared angrily at his subordinates. Grintingly, Viper, and the hooded individual; Grim Reaper, backed down and bowed before their leader.

"Forgive our insulance, supreme commander Redskull". Grim Reaper said as he bowed to his leader who then turned his attention to Viper.

"Were you successful in your mission?". He asked as Viper then reached for the pocket of her coat and presented to her leader the yellow Norm Stone gem she had extracted from the viking exhibit. The skull faced looking figure took the gem carefully in hand and held it up as he chuckled to himself. "Well done Madame Viper. Even though the No-Life-King and his minion still live. _**This**_, was the real prize all along". He said as he held the beautiful gem up into the air. "Grim-Reaper, take the Norm stone to Baron Strucker and have him immediately begin the process of harnessing the stones power". He said as he handed the gem to the cloaked individual, Grim-Reaper.

"As you command supreme lord of HYDRA, Redskull". He said grinning as he took the stone in hand.

"And my lord". Viper said, drawing the figure; Redskull's attention. "We were successful in the other part of our mission". She said as her ninja assistant took the metal briefcase he had brought with him and opened it to reveal all the Egyptian Canopic jars they had stolen.

"HYDRA has no use for these trinkets, however, a deal is a deal and we shall move to deliver our prize to him. Even though Thenien hardly deserves it". The man; Redskull stated.

"Indeed my lord, and if we have satisfied him, we might be subjected to a small favor or reward Thenien might grant us". Madame Viper said to her leader.

"Indeed he might, though I dought it. Nonetheless, begin preperations for departure immediately. We shall travel to Cairo to begin the first step of our invasion. Gather all your weapons and provisions for both the journey and the long battle ahead. It will be a long and weary struggle that awaits us. However, we have prepared and waited in the dark for far too long. Now we shall reveal to the world our true power. And show them, that there are none who can stand against us. Once we have accomplished that, the world will bow to us. HEIL HYDRA!". The leader Redskull shouted as he raised his fist into the air and all his troops followed suite.

"HEIL HYDRA, HEIL HYDRA, HEIL HYDRA!". They all chanted as they also lifted their fists into the air, in solute to their leader and organisation.

* * *

Despite the previous events of the evening, it was actually a peaceful, warm day in London. The skies were clear and the sun was out, giving the populace of Britian a lovely summer's day. Most Britains had taken the opportunity to go for a picnic and enjoy the moment. However, Integra had rather decided to visit the museum of natural history instead. There were still a few police and investigators about. At the crime and battle scenes that had taken place last night. Though, they were few in number and kept to themselves. Not bothering to search the rest of the building, or pester its other occupants. This gave Integra the private setting she needed to meet with this mysterious individual. Although she wanted to look at the art collection of the museum. The area had been closed off for further investigations, due to last nights incident. So instead, she spent her time waiting in the Dinosaur exhibit. Thankfully, the museum was mostly empty this day, so she might not be seen, or bothered for such an interest. However, she was not alone, or even unarmed for that matter. Standing with her was Wilson, along with 2 other bodyguards. Safely tucked away and hidden in her coat was a pistol, along with a fencing sword at her side.

If that wasn't enough protection, hidden in the shadows, almost undetectable, both Alucard and Seras scampered about like rats in shadow form. Moving with great speed in the shadows to watch and look around for any signs of an ambush. Aswell as have a little fun while they were at it. Alucards dark shadows soon became visible as his form crawled across the floor and made its way to the large Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton in the museum. His shadows, upon contant with the fossils, moulded with the ancient beasts form, making its way towards the creatures skull. Making his shadowy form home, he used his illusions to create a pair of crimson eyes that popped out of the fossilized eye sockets of the T-Rex's skull. The eyes began to move and look around, making it look as if the T-Rex still had its eyes.

"Alucardasaurus Rex, has a lovely ring to it, don't you agree Integra". He said as he peared at his master who stood just underneath the ancient predators stature..

"What about Velocavictoria master". Seras said as she copied Alucards little bit of trickery and melded her shadows with the nearby raptor skeleton.

Integra chuckled at the pairs playfullnes, almost like a mother watching her children. Her attention was soon taken away from the two as she heard footsteps slowly approach her. She turned as a young, arabian looking man dressed in a short sleeved shirt and jeans with tackies came walking towards her.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing". The youngster called stopping a few feet away from her as she looked to him.

"Mathias Alexander". She asked as the youngster solemly smiled and bowed his head to her.

"It is a true honour to meet you sir". Mathias said as he extended his hand to shake hers.

She however, did not extend her hand, but instead stood to glance over his appearance.

"You certainly dont look like someone who represents an ancient organisation". She said bluntly as the young man looked at his clothes questionably.

"Oh, forgive me, I just didnt want to dress in anything that would make me stand out and look suspicious. Especially with the fact that you recently had a run in with Hydra". He stated, and at the menton of the word, Integra shot into action.

"So what do you know of Hydra". She said as she glared at him, expecting an immediate answer.

"Not much from what I have been told by our coworkers". He said plainly.

"And who are your coworkers and what do they know?". She asked still angered as Mathias bowed his head towards her.

"Sir Integra, I mean you no disrespect but I cannot reveal too much information to you for fear of unwanted ears listening". He stated as Integra and Wilson then began to walk away. With a pissed off look on her face.

As she did so, Mathias walked frantically after her despite the blockade attempts her bodyguards made.

"Sir you didnt allow me to continue-". He stated as he tried to get through her bodyguards blockade.

"I dont have time for this, you have wasted enough of my already. If you can't give me a straight answer, I suggest you leave my countries soil before I have you thrown into the tower of London for this herasy". Integra stated as he continued to walk on.

"SIR INTEGRA HELLSING!". She then heard Mathias shout and she turned her attention back to him as he stood firmly infront of her guards. "I am sorry Sir Integra, I didnt mean to offend you in any way. I know by now, you wish to begin immediate investigations into Hydra for what they did last night. But you don't need research. All the answers you seek lie within my homeland in Egypt. If you travel with me back to Cairo, I promise to have the ones who do know about HYDRA tell you everything you want. As much as I wish to reveal to you what I do know. My superiors have given me strict orders not to, and to rather ask you to come back to Cairo to hear an offer concerning a great event that shall soon take place". He stated as Integra approached him.

"What kind of event?". She asked questionably.

"A war unlike anything you could ever imagine is in the process of beginning. One far worse than any other battle that has taken place throughout history. Worse than the battle against Millenium. My superiors and myself are trying atleast to ensure it does not take place. Aswell as in the worst case, gather those who are willing to join us in the first stand against what is comming. I ask you to please consider what I aske of you. I know you might think it a waste of time and a wild goose chase. But I promise, should you return with me to Cairo and hear what my leaders offer. No information will be hidden from you". He said as he then began to turn and keave the building. "I return home tomorrow, you have my contact details to state whether you accept or not Sir. Though I strongly ask you to think it through". Mathias said as he left the Museum and Integra with the rest of her company.

"Egypt Integra". Alucard said as he slowly materialised out of the shadows and appeared next to her.

"Whats wrong, you dont like Africa Alucard". Integra said with a chuckle as she turned to him.

"Other than the heat, mosquitos and increased sunlight no." Alucard said gruffily as he folded his arms and Seras soon appeared out of the shadows next to him.

"Well, Ive never been to Egypt, or Africa for that matter Master. Besides, Mathias was quite sincere. Maybe he does know something about our new enemy and is telling the truth about his leaders. Aswell as whatever war he is coming, even if its far out of our duristiction here in London, I think its worth investigation and possible trust in Mathias. Anyway, im sure it would be good for all of us to have a little vacation while were at it. Even if it does mostly have to do with business. Ive been couped up for 34 years. Integra hasnt had a day off since Englands restoration. And master... well... lets just say we all need some time out. Think about it. Not only would we find out more about Viper and Hydra, but we could also have quality time to rest and unwind. It would certainly be worth the trip if nothing else. And Sir Irelands nephew and Penwood im sure would gladly watch over everything while we are away". Seras insisted while Integra and Alucard listened to her.

Both Alucard and Integra sternly looked at Seras who stared back at them with puppy eyes. The two master and servant vampire hunters thought long and hard over what to do. This could possibly be some wild goose chase they would be wasting their time and money on. However, as Seras stated, none of them had ever taken a leave off their business. However, that would be highly irresponsible, as London and its populace would be left completely defenseless against those who wished to do them any harm. Although, as Seras suggested, they could still put their trust and faith in the Round Table Council and their defense forces to protect London. Plus, their had been very few vampire attacks in the city for the past few years. Possibly only one or two incidents within a year atleast. Not to mention, it would'nt hurt to give Mathias the benefit of the dought that obviously deserved from his earlierdisplay towards them. Integra turned to Alucard, who continued to think through the situation. He in response turned and raised an eyebrow at Integra.

"Its your descision Count". Integra said to him and after a short while he vented a sigh before giving his answer.

"Perhaps a little trip to the dark continent would'nt be too harmful". Alucard said as Seras leaped for joy into the air.

"Its settled then, Ill begin immediate preperations, and start making calls. We leave in two days, just after Mathias. That should give the both of you plenty of time to pack". Integra said as Seras countinued to leap for joy. Immediately making a list in her mind of all the different clothes and things she would pack for the trip and all the exciting things she would enjoy doing in Egypt.

"I do hope I wont have to deal with the same problems I had in Rio. Having to be told my coffin is too big a luggage to be allowed in a hotel." Alucard said as he turned to follow after Integra, with Seras skipping after him.

"Well hopefully this time **I** for one wont have to sleep through the trip and be cooped up like Rio. Right master". Seras said childishly with a smile as she walked by her master's side.

In response, Alucard just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at Seras as she poutfully followed after him.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well, heres chapter 4, I originally wanted to get this out last weekend, but since im off tomorrow and friday and therefore have a long weekend, I decided to give you all a smorgisboard of updates. The next update for this fic will be out during the course of the next 5 days. So look out, till then, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FICS, PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: COMPLICATIONS**

**Authors note:** Well heres the next chapter, hope you all enjoy and review some more.

* * *

The airport of London was slightly abuze with the tourists arriving from overseas. Aswell as those who wished to travel out of the country. Luckily, Alucard was spared the noise and buzz, thanks to the private jet Hellsing owned. After their coffins, weapons and other luggage were loaded onto the aircraft. Alucard, Seras, Integra, Wilson and a few bodygaurds boarded the craft and seated themselves inside. Seras was happy that unlike last time, she was allowed to seat with them. Instead of having to be stuffed into her coffin like the last trip. Now, like the others, she could enjoy all the perks and pleasures of seating first class.

During the whole 10 hour flight, Alucard had spent most of the time sleeping in his seat. Though enjoying an occasional glass of wine the waitresses served. Aswell as watching them cringe or stare at him. Both frightened at his fearsome looking form aswell as lovestruck at his handsome features. He also enjoyed the slight jealousy Seras demonstrated as she glared both at him and the waitresses as they walked by and served them. Though, at the same time, occupying herself by reading all the tourist magazines of Egypt and planning what she would do, or visit first on the trip. After their arrival at the airport, they had taken a taxi to one of Ciaro's best hotels called; King Tut's Harem. There they were greeted by Mathias who had pleasantly welcomed them and asked to meet with Integra, once she was settled. All the compay were shown to their respective Quarters. Integra had taken residence in a singles suite with her assistant, Wilson, staying in a room just down the corridor away from her. Alucard and Seras were taken to another, more lavish dwelling near Integra's room. It was truly breathtaking for Seras as she looked around at the surroundings. The room possesed many fine and lavish looking Arabian curtains, furniture and portraits. A large bathroom with a beautifully crafted tub and exquistitely painted walls with tiling possesing such fine textures. The bedroom was just as lovely. Although, the only problem with it was the fact that, it only had ONE BED!. Seras thought with dread as Alucard simply smirked at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Integra busied herself unpacking her belongings. Just as Mathias entered into her chambers.

"Sir Integra, sorry for the intrusion, but I have just been in contact with my superiors and have been made aware of a new meeting this evening".

"You informed me of a meeting now, after I was settled. Whats the difference with this one?". Integra asked once again annoyed.

"The meeting we were going to have now was to discuss the other organisations who have accepted our offer. However, I have just been informed that they and their leaders have recently arrived in Cairo and are all prepared to meet this evening to greet with one another. Before they meet with our leaders to discuss the oncomming war. I figured, youd much rather want to hear what you want from the horses mouth since they know alot more. Rather than let me tell you what ive heard, rather than know about them". He finished.  
"Though this is still rather annoying, I have to admit, you are correct with the part of me wanting to rather hear it all from the horses mouth. Very well, where shall we be meeting this evening". Integra asked annoyedly as she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"They have agreed to meet in the Osiris corp building at 10 o'clock this evening. I am truly sorry for all the delays and secrets being kept from you. However I have been given responsibilities and orders to adhere to. I promise though, by this evening, atleast half the answers you seek will be given to you Sir Integra". Mathias said to her assuredly as he turned to leave.

"I have a feeling that just as the answers I want are given, even more questions will arise as this goes on". Integra quietly said to herself as she sat on the bed and layed back to atleast try and relax and put her mind at ease for this evening.

* * *

At the same time, Alucard layed himself on the bed with all the blinds and curtians in the suite closed while he rested his eyes. It was still broad daylight and though he could survive in the sunlight. His powers and physical strength was weaker than what it was during the night. Due to his midday trip, he was massively exhausted and desperately needed to rest to revitalise himself. Though the same could be said for Seras, it hadnt stopped her from walking all around the grounds and exploring the hotel while he slept. Her slight active nature during the day was very perculiar, especially as far as Alucard was concerned. However, Alucard had allowed her out, just to have some peace and quiet while he slept for a few minutes. As he slept, even though in his current state. He appeared to be vulnerable for an assasination attempt. He wasn't sleeping unprepared, or defenseless. Underneath the pillow he slept on, both of his new pistols were placed. Cocked and ready for battle, with a few extra clips situated with them. Also, though he slept, his senses were still wide awake and aware of all the surroundings. Able to detect the faintest presence of any lifeform that entered and make his mind aware of it and respond. With all these defenses and precautions in place. Alucard felt no need or fear for his safety whenever he took a nap.

Yet... for some strange reason... he was completely unaware of a small, shapeless, shadowy presence that quietly lurked in the room. Completely undetectable by even Alucards vampiric senses.

* * *

Later that evening, Wilson, Sir Integra and Mathias had left the hotel and made their way to a large corporate looking building that was situated in the middle of the city. They all entered the building and made their way to a lounge looking room where 2 other individuals were seated.

The first was a tall, muscular looking african man with a bald head and an eyepatch over his left eye. He appeared to be in his 50s and wore a black leather jacket and clothing. The other appeared to be a much younger, western individual, in his 30s. Wearing a usual business suite and tie.

Integra, Wilson and Mathias approached the two individuals, who immediately stood up to greet them. Mathias made his way towards the African man as he introduced both individuals.

"Sir Integra Hellsing, this is Nicholas Joseph Fury. Leader and head director of the Strategic Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division". He said as Integra stepped forward to shake his hand.

"We call it S. H. I. E. L. D. Sir Integra, and you may call me Nick Fury". The man stated to Integra as he shook her hand. "By the way, I cant tell whether I should say its an honour to meet you or to patronise you for stealing my look". He stated, amusedly with a smile as Integra looked to him, confused.

"He means the eyepatch". The other, younger individual stated, drawing Integra's attention away from the man before her.

In response, Integra simply shook her head at the man before her as he chuckled at her. She then moved to greet the younger, more curtious boy and shook his hand as Mathias introduced.

"And this is Samuel James Witwicky, human representative and human liaison for operation group; N. E. S. T. and Team Prime". He stated as Integra shook the boys hand.

"Team Prime?, human liaison?". Wilson, Integra's assistant asked slightly confused.

"Don't worry, that part will be cleared up". The boy; Sam Witwicky whispered to Wilson.

"Indeed, however I must ask all of you ladies and gentlemen if you rather wish to finish your discussions and organisational briefings, behind more private settings". Mathias stated as he pointed to an open room where the 3 individuals would be able to hold their private talks, without fear of unwanted ears listening.

Integra, Sam, Fury and Wilson all made their way into the room to immediately begin the briefings and discussions. To reveal to eachother, all their secrets, their organisations, their goals and most importantly as far as Integra was concerned... who are their enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, the room that Alucard and Seras were staying in was completely pitch black. As all the curtains and the windows remained closed and no lights were on as Alucard continued to sleep. Suddenly there was a creaking sound as the door to the room opened and allowed what light was on the other side to enter before it was closed again. Seras stumbled into the suite, completely exhausted from all her explorations of the hotel and the few little activities they had to entertain the guests.

The Hawaii conga dancing

A dance studios

A small casino that Seras was tempted to indulge in... Even though she used her vampiric abilities to cheat in winning 30 000 pounds from the other hotel guests.

The slight unwanted flirting and attention she recieved from businessmen and drunken hotel guests.

It had all exhausted her beyond belief. Mostly because she had done the activities during the day when she should have been sleeping. She staggered, almost feeling dead and rubbing her sore shoulders from the activities of that evening.

"Maybe that extra conga dance, wasn't such a good idea". She said to herself as she walked to the bedroom.

She silently switched on the light of the room as her eyes were getting droopy from lack of sleep. She noticed her coffin remained closed and wrapped in its holding paper. Slightly annoyed at that fact, she breathed a heavy sigh. She was far to tired to even attempt to unwrap her coffin to sleep in. Her eyes slowly glanced over to her masters sleeping form on the bed. She wondered, why he had'nt awakened yet. The sun had set not long ago. She guessed perhaps he was just as exhausted from the trip as she was from the activities. Her sleepy eyes glanced over the massive king sized bed he was sleeping on. It was so big, her masters tall stature was able to fill only half of it as he slept peacefully on the left side. Her eyes soon looked to the empty and vacant right side. looking so enticing and almost calling for her to ly upon. How her body yearned to rest itself on such a fine matress. However, Alucard was already occupying half of the bed and had possibly layed claim to the priviledge. Also, should she decide to place herself upon it, she might disturb and wake him. Which ofcourse would have disastrous consequences for her. However, as she glanced over his sleeping form, he appeared to be so deep in his slumber. Perhaps she could get away with having a quick cat nap before he woke.

Testing her fates, she used her shadows to shapeshift herself out of her current clothing and into her long sleeve blue pajamis. She then cautiously stepped over and tried as best she could to place herself onto the bed without making the slightest noise or movement that would rouse her master. As she continued, she noticed no signs of movement or uneasiness coming from her sire as he slept. Taking the opportunity, she made herself comfortable on the bed and curled herself up to sleep. Her heavy eyes soon shut and she then drifted off to slumber.

As she slept, she could hear a slight rustling sound, and something warm, cooling around the back of her neck. A sudden movement and shift in weight she detected on the matress, soon woke her. Her eyes and senses were still drowzy, but the soon jolted awke, the moment Seras realised her little predicament. Her master, possibly in his sleep had tossed and turned about, shifting his form, and making himself comfortable with Seras's. His chest was no pressed against Seras's back, and his face and mouth were nuzzling her neck and hair. His right leg had also displayed some movement, by pressing itself forward and now was resting in between Seras's legs. With Alucards knee brushing against the valley of her woman hood that was covered with her pajama fabric. His right had also done some exploring by wrapping itself around Seras's waist and pulling her body closer to him.

A crimson red blush spread across Seras's face as she realised the close contact she was involved in with her master. Nearly shocked she turned her head around as much as she could to see if he was awake and if this was some form of prank he was playing. Yet when she looked, he still possesed his expressionless sleep face. She wondered perhaps if he maybe had done these things in his sleep without knowing that it was her. She was originally planning on waking him and removing herself from the bed. However, despite the awkwardness of their close contact, it wasnt all that uncomfortable. Even the his knee was rubbing against her sex, his arm wrapped around her almost protectively. His breath that he for some reason exhaled onto her neck was also quite soothing for some reason. Instead of performing the act of removing her form. She instead relaxed herself and made her body comfortable in his sleep embrace. Using her legs to remove his from between them and pushing her back further against her masters chest. It actually felt quite nice, being so close and intimate with her sire. There had been very few times such an occurence had erupted between them. As he always remained the killing macvhine of Hellsing when they went out hunting. However, there were times, especially when she did some errands at the local orphanage and he came with her. That he actually displayed a softer side, mostly towards her.

She relaxed herself further in his arms and soon felt another wave of movement on the bed. Alucards left hand soon snaked underneath her head and rested itself under the side of her face, so she may use it as a pillow. She muttered a thanks as she rested her face in the palm of his hand and slowly began to drift off to sleep again.

However, before she became fully asleep, there was a sudden movement and jerking that fully woke her up and made her eyes grow wide. Alucards harm that was wrapped around her waist and pulled even closer to his back that she could feel a long... hard object that was pressed against her bum. Flushed, she soon noticed that his arm around her waist had also shifted. His hand in her sleep had moved up her waist to her chest and was now firmly groping underneath the fabric of her top. The flesh of her breasts.

A massive blush spread all over her face and lit her up like a tomatoe, as she suddenly heard a chuckling sound. She turned her head around to see Alucards toothy trademark grin plastered over his face as he stared at her with crimson glowing eyes.

"MAAAASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!". Was heard as Seras screamed into the halls of the hotel.

Integra had just returned from the meeting and was now walking down the hallway when she heard the scream. She immediately moved to Alucard and Seras's quarters to investigate. She bursted into the room and switched on the light to see Seras, standing across the room, against the wall with a look of shock plastered over her face. While Alucard sat on the bed and chuckling.

"MASTER!, Must you always do that whenever I sleep near you". Seras asked breathing heavily after she screamed.

"Well, no one invited you to sleep next to me. I honestly thought you were a prostitute looking for a good time at first". He said smirking at her.

"A PROSTITUTE!". She shouted angrily.

"Yes, but that was before I realised there is only one busty blonde I know of who would so cutely curl herself next to me in bed. While snoring and sucking her thunb as much as you did". He stated bluntly to Seras as her mouth gaped open and a blush spread across her face at the fact that she had actually done those things in her sleep.

"Well". Integra stated as she cleared her throat to speak to them." Im glad to know atleast you two are awake. That way I can explain our current situation to the both of you before I retire". Integra stated as both Alucard and Seras looked to her.

"Situation?". Seras asked questionably.

"Yes, ive just met the leaders and representatives of the other two groups and organisations we will be... co-working with". Integra said slowly trying find a way to explain the dillema as best she can.

"Whats the problem, is Iscariot among them". Seras asked questionably.

"No, but, we might have alot to deal with on our plate my servants". Integra stated as she breathed a sigh.

"What?, are we dealing two other vampire hunter groups". Alucard said as he chuckled at the thought of having some competition.

"No, worse, I suggest you sit down Seras as their is alot I need to say". She stated as Seras cautiously sat next to her master.

Both Alucard and Seras waited as Integra seated herself and slowly thought through what she was going to say to them. Before lifting her head up and clearing her throat once more to speak.

"Alucard , Seras, I have been made aware of who HYDRA is aswell as the person who assisted you that evening". She stated as both Seras and Alucards listened carefully to her. "However, before we talk about HYDRA, I think its best you two learn about our coworkers and who or what they stand for before we talk about the enemy. Are you 2 ready to hear this". She asked as Seras nodded her head and Alucard merely shrug his shoulders. The moment they had confirmed with her that they were ready to hear what she had to say, she let out a small chuckle before speaking. "Its amazing how much had happened during the time you were away Alucard." She stated peaking Alucards interest.

"Our first group is an organisation called S. H. I. E. L. D. . There apparently an international spy and military group who specialise in taking care of terrorist activity and the enforcement of law in various parts of the world. They have many different divisions and strike teams created to deal with various threats to the world. One in particular was created to deal with our terrorist group, HYDRA. They are called the Avengers. Individuals with special skills and superhuman abilities. Heralding from nearly every possibility of a superheroes origins. Basically they are all superheroes, with super strength, flight, super speed and all the other trash comic book writers make up these days. The members of this group are Ironman; the leader of the group. Captain America, The Hulk, Thor; named after the viking god himself and ofcourse, your friend from the museum, Logan, or as they call him... The Wolverine. Both S. H. I. E. L. D. and the Avengers are lead by Colonol Nick Fury. A war hero from one of the recent confrontations the yanks have had with a foreign country. Both the Avengers group and SHIELD were created, not long after your disappearance Alucard. Seras and I never noticed them as at the time, we were far to busy rebuilding the organisation. All while these men in tights and capes flew around trying to make the world a better place". She finished with a sigh and threw away her finished cigar before taking out and lighting another one. All while Alucard and especially Seras looked to her with wide eyes. "Now onto our second group. They are called N. E. S. T. Which stands for Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. They are basically a group of highly trained special mission forces who ally and provide assistence for a group of Aliens called Team Prime. These Aliens they work with are basically giant robots whom we humans call transformers. Or as they call themselves, Autobots. From what I have been by the head of NEST and the human to transformer liaison officer. Apparently, far across the galaxies, on a large mechanical planet called Cybertron. There exist a race of Alien robots who can think and feel like we humans do. On there planet, exist 2 races of transformers. One race, is the Autobots whom NEST has allied itself with. The other group call themselves Decepticons. Long ago apparently, a war erupted between the 2 races because the decepticons wanted to rule over the universe and the autobots wouldnt allow it. There battle eventually left their planet lifeless and now the other group of transformers have set their eyes on the conquest of our planet. Obviously, the Autobots chose to ally themselves with humans, thus creating NEST and are right now fighting to defend and protect humanity". She finished very sarcastically as she released a puff of smoke from her cigar before taking another one.

"Alexander has informed me that we will apparently be coworking with these organisations and their associates in order to prepare and apparently unite ourselves for the coming battle ahead. For better or for worse, I cannot say. So... since youve both heard what ive been told. Do either of the 2 of you have any questions, or having anything to say before I go to bed". Integra asked tiredly as both Alucard and Seras stared at her.

A long and eary silence followed, before a slight giggle began with Seras. Followed by a small chuckle that came from Alucard. As Integra looked at the both of them and arched her eyebrow, the giggling and chuckling grew into bursts of laughter that came from both Alucard and Seras. The laughter continued non-stop as Integra simply rubbed her temples and her servants laughed like a pair of hyeana's. Alucard could bare hold himself as he fell back onto the bed and laughed his sinister laugh. While Seras rolled on the floor uncontrolably, clutching her belly as she continued to laugh.

Eventually, Integra just stood up and proceeded to calmly leave the room and her vampires. To proceed to her quarters. Leaving a bursting sound of laughter behind her as she closed the door.

"I need a vacation".

* * *

**Authors note:** Well heres finally chapter 5, hope youve enjoyed it. As you can see, ive changed the continuity of the Avengers and Transformers that I will be following for this fic. Up till one point the continuity of transformers that I was following in the original was the movie series with slight references to the recent animated Transformers Prime series. This time, it will be a mixture of the 2 with predominantly the transformers prime and alligned continuity leading and a few references to the film series like NEST and a few characters that appeared in that franchise. The Avengers will mostly be the film series, slightly altered to fill the Hellsing Universe. If you folks have any advice or recommendations on how to pull this off, im all ears. I hope you also enjoyed the AlucardxSerasness in this chapter. The next one will be out in a couple of days time, and will reveal the antagonists of the story (MEGATRON + REDSKULL). So dont forget to check that out when I upload it next weekend. TILL THEN, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER STORIES FOLKS!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: A MEETING OF THE SHADOWS**

**Authors note:** Firstly, thankyou all so much for reviewing the last chapter aswell as faving it, im glad im getting alot more reviewers than the original fic. That is especially why I have decided to update the fic alot sooner than I originally planned. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Far outside the boundaries of Cairo city that evening. Deep within the Egyptian deserts, layed an array of millenia old ruined architectures. All of which were degraded and nearly buried underneath the sands of the desert. They were nestled between the gap of a magnificent desert mountain range that was large enough to hide the ruins from the view of those who seaked it. Though the ruined Egyptian settlement appeared to be abandoned. The walls and roofs of the structures were illuminated by an array of bright lit torches. Accompanying them, were several hooded humaniod figures that stood stationary as they stared out to the horizons of the desert.

Suddenly, they went sharp as the low sound of rumbling entered their ears. They looked to the skies to see a large helicopter shaped jet descend from the clouds above and land on the sandy grounds, just a few feet away from the entrance of the ruins. One of the figures that was watching from the roofs of the ruins, leaped with incredible strength and agility from its purch and landed gracefully on the ground. Accompanied by 4 other individuals, who followed the first figure as they slowly approached the aircraft. They looked to see the large aircrafts door possesed the same symbol for HYDRA, with a skull and tentacles at its base. The door of the craft soon opened and Madame Viper, followed by Deadpool, Grim Reaper and finally their leader Redskull, stepped out of the craft. Accompanied by several armed HYDRA soldiers as an escort. Redskull, stood proudly at the front of his troops and stared at the leader of the hooded group before him.

"I am commander Redskull, supreme leader of HYDRA. We have accomplished the task your leader had given us. We are here to deliver his prize". He stated as he lifted up a large metal briefcase to the group.

The lead figure and its company removed their hoods to reveal a beautiful woman with long blue coloured hair and orange glowing eyes who stood before Redskull.

"I am Helena, leader of the vampire coverns. Lord Thenien has been waiting for you". She stated as she revealed her vampire fangs as she spoke and turned along with her vampire subordinates to lead Redskull and his troops inside.

Redskull and his men were lead through the gate entrance of the ruins. Through the old temple village and past a large grand Egyptian hall. Eventually reaching a large courtyard like area that was set up, right at the base of the towering mountain cliffs. With stone statues and a massive throne like setup that layed under the moonlight sky. Seated on the stone throne infront of them, was a shribbled, cloaked figure, whose face and body remained hidden by the cloak he wore. At his side, stood the large muscular African man Locknah. Who had at his sides a pair of sharp arabian circular blades. Redskull and his subordinates made their way across the grounds towards the figure as he continued to sit on his throne, unmoving.

"Redskull". The figure started. "Its been a while, how is HYDRA and its pursuit of perfection". The figure asked as he cackled.

"Preperations for HYDRA's great revolution are slowly underway Thenien. We have come bringing you a gift". He stated as he lifted the the metal briefcase up and handed it to Locknah who stood before Redskull and took hold of the case.

Locknah made his way towards his master, before kneeling and opening the case. Revealing it to possess all the Egyptian canobic jars Viper had stolen from the British Museum. Locknah carefully laid out all the jars in a row before his master who sat and waited patiently. He then stood up and made his way to stand beside his master. The shribbled figure; Thenien, stood up with his back humped like a hunchback as he stretched out his hand to the jars. His skin, was a revolted wrinkled greyish colour with long jagged fingernails stretching out. He swept his horrific looking appendage across the ground where the jars laid. Before suddenly one of them lifted up into the air and slowly levitated towards him. Theniens skinny hand took hold of the lion head decorated jar, before his other hand violently stretched out and fired bolts of lightning at the remaining jars, completely obliterating them.

"At last, the final piece to create the gateway. Thankyou Redskull, I knew your groups abilities and expertise would aid in retrieving what I desired. I assume you were equally compensated for your troubles". He asked quite generously.

"Yes, we also managed to achieve something very valuable to our cause. With the help of one of your associates subordinates. And the treasure you have donated will be put to good use Thenien". Redskull stated.

"I trust your agents didnt have any problems in London?". Thenien asked curiously.

"No, my HYDRA agents were extremely capable of taking care of themselves and dealing with the No-Life-King. Without any problems". He stated.

"Thats not what Ive heard from our other coworkers". Thenien then stated as Redskull questionably looked at him.

Suddenly the sound of jet engines in the air was heard. As out of nowhere, 2 large aircrafts came descending down from the skies to the courtyard area where they were standing on. The first appeared to be a usual narrow, grey military fighter jet. While the other was a completely unrecognisable aircraft. Possesing silver and purple colours, with wings and a long snout. It looked like a jet, but it was unlike any normal manmade jet. Possesing jagged and certain serated edgings among other strange features.

The inhabitants of the ground bellow watched as the 2 crafts came hurteling straight towards them. One would have expected the crafts to crash and explode upon impact. However before they even touched the ground, they both suddenly, reconfigured and transformed themselves. Taking the shapes of 2 massive towering, mechanical giants.

The fighter jet, took the form of a tall, lean and skinny humaniod form. With long legs and arms ending in 5 sharp claws. The missles from its jet form, were configured and mounted on his arms wrists and his jet wings mounted and upward-swept on its back. The other, unrecognisable aircraft took the form of a much larger figure that towered over the first. Its humaniod form was extremely, muscularly built. With large arms and legs, joined by a broad mechanical chest and body. Mounted on the beings right arm was a massive cannon like device. Its head was slightly bucket shaped with a pair of glowing red eyes and a sharp toothed jaw.

Everyone in the area, stood completely uneased by the presence of the towering beheamoths. Except for Thenien who cackled at their presence. Aswell as Redskull and his troopers who sneared at the robotic beings.

"Welcome Lord Megatron". The Thenien stated as he sat and looked to the mechanical beings who stood before him.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Thenien". The larger, towering figure; Megatron stated as he slightly bowed his large form before Theniens smaller stature.

Megatrons mechanicle gaze then turned away from Thenien and glanced down at Redskulls small presence.

"I understand one of my agents had to provide one of your troopers with assistance Redskull". Megatron stated as Redskull glared at Madame Viper who apologetically bowed before him.

"Its expected". Megatron began as Redskull returned his gaze to him. "As how many times has your organisation failed and needed assistence when it came to such matters. I also pitty how your mighty organisation has been reduced to nothing more a group of hired guns". Megatron stated sarcastically to Redskull.

"True, but then again, its an existence far more noble than yours groups. A once mighty, conqeuring Armada of yours, has been reduced to a band of marauding SCAVENGERS!". Redskull stated as he drew out a pair of pistols just and pointed them at Megatron. Just as Megatron angrily pointed his massive cannon at Redskull.

As the two warlord commanders aimed their weapons at each other, their subordinates followed suit. Prepared to begin a little civil war between them.

"I suggest you watch what you say Redskull. Or I shall squash you like the alien insect you are". Megatron stated as he charged up his cannon to fire at Redskull.

"You flatter me be calling me an insect. For even an insect can bring down a titan, As long as it targets the right nerves". Redskull remarked as he readied his weapons, pointed laser guiding lights at Megatrons chest.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen". Thenien stated as he removed himself from his seat and slowly made his way towards them. "Now is not a time for infighting between partners. Besides, we have other matters of concern". He stated as both Megatron and Redskull sheathed their weapons away.

"What sort of matters?". Redskull asked as Thenien laughed at them all.

"The No-Life-King has come to our shores". He stated as nearly all those who stood in the chamber gasped and stared at him in fear.

All except for Redskull, who stood up angrily and Megatron who simply chuckled at the statement.

"It seems you group is even more sloppy than I had expected. Left clues behind that lead them straight back here Redskull?". He said sarcastically as Redskull angrilly looked at Madame Viper. Silently questioning her competance when she had left for London.

"Actually no". Thenien stated, drawing there attentions. "Alucard and the Hellsings are completely unaware of your presence and are merely here by chance. Due to the efforts of my enemy, who is planning on retaliating against us and our plans. And as a result, your enemies and their forces have arrived here aswell". He stated as both Megatron and Redskull, stared at him completely surprised. "But, dont worry, im glad you all brought your forces here for when the time comes to strike".

"And when exactly will that be Thenien?". Megatron asked questionably as he raised a mechanical eyebrow at Thenien.

"Soon Lord Megatron, very soon. Though I think we should keep a close watch on them all till then. And perhaps gift Alucard's surprised presence with a gift". Thenien stated as Locknah gave the signal for 2 of his priest subordinates to make their entrance.

The 3 hooded men walked, carrying with them, a large blue coloured Egyptian vase. They handed the heavy container to Redskull as he then handed it to one of his subordinates to carry for him.

"Make sure that when you use that, it is during a full moon at night and not before when the sun rises". Thenien stated.

"Its a jar of oil". Redskull stated.

"Yes, but its a very powerful and not to be underestimated jar of oil". Thenien said jokingly and Redskull simply shook his head. "Other than thankyou both for joining our cause gentlemen, I have to bid you all a goodday. The sun will be rising soon and like my servants I need to be shielded from its raise. Goodnight Gentlemen". Thenien stated as suddenly shadows wrapped around his form and he quickly disappeared. Leaving Megatron, Redskull and their subordinates behind.

Not saying another word to each other, both Megatron and Redskull respectfully turned to leave and reunite with their forces. Megatron and his jet subordinate transformed into their flight vehicle modes and took to the skies. While Redskull and his group seated themselves inside their aircraft and proceeded to fly back to HYDRA's base of operations.

* * *

_**LESS THAN AN HOUR LATER**_

Redskull and his troops had arrived at their base and were now walking through its technical areas. Mainly the weapons and the aircraft hangers, checking and watching eagerly as all his devoted and loyal HYDRA followers had begun final preparations on readying their weapons and devices for the oncomming war. They all continued to walk until they slowly made their approach towards a single individual.

He was a tall bald man, wearing a green uniform with the HYDRA emblem on his right chest shirt as a badge. He also wore a monacle on his left eye with a midevil looking sword dangling at his side. His gloves were dark green in colour and he had a yellow coloured ascot wrapped around his neck.

"Supreme commander Redskull!". The officer soluted as his superior approached him.

"Officer Baron Strucker, how are the final preperations and weapon specs coming along". Redskull asked as he and the officer began to walk together.

"All our firearms have been given their recent upgrade to deal with any form of undead, Cybertronian and Superhuman they are aimed at. Technical officer Whiplash has stated all the dreadnaught battle bots are in their final stages of completion. And all the HYDRABOTS are ready for combat. The sky serpents are in the process of performing their final weapon specs which should be completed within the next 2 hours". Baron Strucker stated.

"Excellent progress Baron, if Megatron thinks he and his Decepticon forces will be able to kill Thenien and take this planet before me, he will be in for a large surprise. I haven't spent 60 years locked away in stasis to have my right to govern this world usurped by some robot alien. By the way, how goes the research on the norm stone?".

"Were have completed and cracked it secretes and are immediately beginning preparation for our first test run commander".

"Good, begin preparations for the first test run to take place in the next 2 hours. Finally, HYDRA will have the power of the Gods on their side atlast". Redskull stated as he and his troopers continued to walk and the rest of their hidden base.

* * *

Elsewhere, Megatron and his accomplace had arrived at their Decepticon forces unknown base of operations. They walked down a mechanical alien crafted hallway, passing several of their troopers who quickly soluted their leader. Eventually reaching a large throne like room with a large metal chair that Megatron immediately seated himself on. While the other Decepticon, stood submissively at his masters side, along with a few other Decepticon soldiers who stood in rows before their masters stature. Soon a smaller Decepticon appeared and made its way towards them. This one was only slightly shorter than the tall Decepticon that stood next to Megatron and appeared to possess a very feminine body built. An hour glass figure, with rounded hips and a protruding chest that resembled a human womans bust. This obvious female Decepticon, had a blueish green and white colour scheme for her body, with a a pinkish shade of colour on her mechanical lips. Making her look extremely attractive for a alien robot. She strode towards her leader, carrying a tray with 3 glasses containing a blue coloured liquid and offered it to her master. Megatron eagerly took the liquid in hand and gracefully began to drink it. The female Decepticon offered the same thing to the other Decepticon who stood next to Megatron. He took his glass in hand before giving her a flirtish wink which she simply huffed at before turning to stand next to Megatron, should he give her any orders.

"Explain to me again Starscream why you decided to aid HYDRA's in their mission without my permission". Megatron suddenly stated to the Decepticon who stood next to him.

"I... I simply wished to strengthen the bonds of partnership between the Decepticons and HYDRA Lord Megatron". The male Decepticon; Starscream stated submissively and rather cowardly to Megatron who glared at him.

"That is very thoughtful of you Starscream. Or it would be if I desired a strong bond of partnership between myself and these insects". Megatron stated as he stood up and slowly stalked towards Starscream, who cowardly backed up as his master dangerously approached him.

"I... I simply wished to aid the HYDRA agents in their mission so Thenien may obtain what he desired from them my master". Starscream stated frightfully as Megatron threatfully towored over him.

"Once again Starscream, you are so thoughtful when it comes to others. You are'nt so thoughtful and generous when it comes to your duty as a Decepticon officer and mindful of how such interference and meddling in the business of others could affect our cause. Incase you've forgotton, our goal is to simply obtain what Thenien has offered us and not allow him to obtain what he desires before we have the chance to plunder this planet". He stated as his massive hands grabbed Starscream by the throat and crushed him against the walls of the chamber.

"I just thought perhaps it would be best to allow him what he desires lest he dies before we obtain what we want master'. Starscream gasped out as Megatron continued to crush his throat agaist the walls with his brute strength.

"You are so disappointing Starscream. Even when I leave you alone for a few nano seconds your state of command is not worth mine. That is exactly why you are not fit for being my first leiutenant. However, the post does allow me to keep a closer eye on you and closely monitor your fowlups". Megatron stated as he released Starscream from his grip and he fell to the ground, grasping his sore throat. Just as he caught sight the one female Decepticon almost childishly giggling at his humiliation. As if she enjoyed it whenever Megatron scolded or beat him for his faliures.

"LYZACK!, fetch more Energon wine for our master before I wipe that smile off your face". Starscream shouted as he sharpened his long claws to emphasize his point.

Almost playfully, the young female Decepticon; Lyzack turned with her nose up in the air and strode away from them to grudgingly carry out her superior officers orders. Just as Starscream visciously glared at her movements.

When she had left and he had finished, Megatron seated himself back on his throne like chair, as Starscream straightened himself and moved to stand next to him.

"My Lord Megatron, forgive me for my niavity. Allow me a chance to redeem myself and perhaps rid this planet of the Nosferatu Alucard. Before he has a chance to join whatever alliance Theniens enemies are preparing. And thus become a thorn in our sides". Starscream said pleadingly as he knelt before Megatron.

"We dont have much to fear from the No-Life-King Starscream. Despite all the strengths and abilities he posseses, he is not without weaknesses. Weaknesses we will exploit and use against him when the time comes. Besides, ive put far too many things in your capable hands only for you to fail. That is why I have put it in Soundwaves hands". He stated.

"SOUNDWAVE!?, But shouldn't he be monitering and keeping a close watch on the Autobots and their movements, aswell as HYDRA's. Master, why waste Soundwaves already valuable skills as our communications officer and Decepticon spy. On such a meaningless and easy task. One that can be appointed in much less occupied hands". Starscream stated.

"Because unlike you, I can trust Soundwave with a task and expect positive results. Besides, the Autobots have recently found a way to hide their signals from Soundwave. We haven't been able to track them for several days now. That is why, I was surprised when Thenien stated they are in this city. However you are correct. Have someone watch over and moniter both HYDRA and possibly find the Autobots current location could be critical to our success in this venture". He stated as Starscreams face lit up with anticipationand excitement. Hoping Megatron was perhaps going to pick him for that duty.

"Dreadwing!". Megatron shouted as soon, a large blue coloured Decepticon stepped forward.

From the extending appendages and wings mounted on his back, it was clear that like Starscream. This Decepticon; Dreadwing also transformed into a military jet. The only difference was, he was much taller than Starscream. Infact, almost as tall as Megatron with a similar muscular body built. Dreadwing stood before his master before loyally kneeling before him as Starscream stared down at him completely dumbstruck.

"I live to serve you Lord Megatron". Dreadwing stated as Megatron stood before him.

"Rise Dreadwing, I have a mission for you. Skills such as yours will be useful in the task I shall appoint you with. Fly over the current nearby human settlement and keep an eye on both HYDRA and Theniens agents. Aswell as scan the city for any sign of Optimus and the Avengers. Report back to me should you find anything". Megatron stated as soon the female Decepticon ; Lyzack appeared with her tray of freshly poured Energon wine. She offered a glass to Megatron who graciously took it aswell as Starscream who spitefully grabbed his from her tray. All while Dreadwing watched her.

"Ofcourse Lord Megatron. Though may I ask, might I take my niece Lyzack on this mission aswell. It would be good for her to do something other than serve drinks". Dreadwing asked as Starscream almost laughed at him.

"Thats what femme's are supposed to be for Dreadwing, even if she is your lovely niece". Starscream said very provocatively as his eyes raked over Lyzacks lovely female figure as she angrily glared at him.

"Granted Dreadwing". Megatron suddenly stated, drawing all their attentions. "It would be good to see your niece act and look more like a soldier, than a piece of eyecandy as the humans say. And perhaps even make Starscream stop his eyes and more importantly his thoughts from wondering". Megatron stated as he glared over his shoulder at Starscream, who shrunk in embarrassment. And as Lyzack smiled, silently thanking her leader for his generousity.

"As you command my master". Dreadwing stated as he slowly began to walk away and Lyzack began to follow after him. Leaving Starscream alone with Megatron.

"Um master, what task would you wish me to perform for you". He asked sheepishly.

"You can make sure the Combaticons and the rest of our troops are prepped for battle Starscream. Do you think you can handle and keep your mind on that atleast". He stated angrily as Starscream submissively bowed.

"Ofcourse, Lord Megatron". Starscream stated as he bowed and Megatron left to perform his duties.

After he left, Starscream watched as both the forms of Dreadwing and his niece soon disappeared from his angry sight.

_**"Curse you to the pit "Lord Megatron""**_

* * *

**Authors note:** Well as you all can plainly see, ive changed a great deal of things from the original fic. Adding a few new HYDRA members aswell as Decepticons. The new ones Dreadwing and Lyzack I was inspired by the recent transformers prime series aswell as what I was reading when I was looking up female Decepticons. I hope you enjoy both of them as much as all the others, especially Lyzack as my girlfriend said she reminds her personally of Seras. Also, on a side note, yes the vampire leader Helena is a adult version of Hellsing animes version of Helena. She will be the leader and representative of the vampire coverns who have sided themselves with Thenien. The next chapter of the story will be out as soon as possible. TILL THEN PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FICS AND ONCE AGAIN, THANKYOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 9: ****A MEETING OF THE LIGHT**

**Authors note:** _Well, heres chapter nine, a friend of mine said she was really looking forward to this chapter so I hope she and all of you enjoy it folks._

* * *

It was midday in Cairo Egypt and the sun shown brightly over the land. Yet Integra had basically forced Alucard and Seras out of their coffins and bed as she literally dragged the both of them out of their hotel suite and to a taxi so they could be transported to whatever destination they needed to arrive at. Much to both Alucard and Seras's displeasure as they both refused to get up, or seat themselves in the vehicle. She basically had to openly threaten them with starvation and several bullets in their skulls before they both grudginly sat themselves in the taxi with Integra and Wilson. Who cautiously sat himself in the passengers seat. While Integra abliged herself by sitting in the back with Alucard and Seras. She had also thankfully paid the driver of the taxi extra cash just to cover up the windows with sheets and blankets so they could atleast try and rest while they drove off to whatever destination without the suns rays uncomforting them.

After a while of watching cattle and camal farmers past them by, Seras immediately decided to speak and break the akward silence amongst the three of them as they sat in the back.

"Soooooooo, where are we heading to Integra?". She asked as Integra basically ignored her as she went through a Cairo tourist magazine, making Seras slightly annoyed.

She turned her attention to Alucard, noticing he was slightly dozing off as the taxi drove to the outskirts of Cairo city. Near to where the desert and Pyramids of Giza were. As they moved, Seras took her mind off Integra's silence, and rather rude behaviour by enjoying the wonderful sights before her. Marveling at the architecture of the Pyramids and other Egyptian monuments.

After an hour of driving, Seras soon noticed they were approaching what appeared to be a military airbase. Right on the outskirts of the city and far away from any unwanted eyes. She looked to see many large and rather advanced looking aircrafts had landed themselves at the port. Including 2 large drop jets that were used by the military. The taxi drove straight into the air base's landing platform and headed to one of its large hanger warehouses. Where Nick Fury stood eagerly awaiting them. Seras raised her eyebrow at the sight of the tall, bald, one eyed, African man dressed in black, standing before them. While Alucard simply yawned like a dog after taking its nap before waking up and taking in their new surroundings.

"Are we back in London?". He asked rather tired even after his long rest.

"Actually no, this is Cairo's newest military base called Sobek. We are here to meet with our coworkers". Integra stated as she exited the taxi.

"Ooooooooooh, you mean our Alien and Superhero friends". Alucard mockingly said as Seras giggled and Integra glared at the both of them.

"Im sorry Integra". Seras started as she regained her composure and stood up straight. "But you have to admit it is all pretty far fetched. Afterall, Aliens?, superheros?. I mean sure vampires and the undead are real enough, but seriously!?". She stated as Integra angrily tapped her feet.

"Even I have to agree with Seras on this Integra. Are you sure perhaps you may have accidently read a old comic book or watched a movie that allowed its nonsense to infect your mind. Or is your old age catching up to-"

"**SAY ONE MORE BLOODY WORD ABOUT MY OLD AGE AND COMPITENCE REGARDING THIS SITUATION AGAIN VAMPIRES AND I WILL THRUST A GIANT SILVER CROSS INTO BOTH YOUR HEARTS**!". Integra screamed as Seras's face turned white and she ran to hide behind her master. Completely terrified as even Alucard stared at Integra's infuriated form with shock and wide eyes on both their faces.

After a short while of watching her enflamed and infuriated form. Integra slowly calmed down and straightened herself before gesturing the both of them to follow her as she approached Fury. Both Alucard and Seras obediently followed her so as not to bring up another anger eruption. As they walked with her, Nick Fury raised an eyebrow and slightly chuckled at the sight before him. It was as if Integra was the motherly figure of the group and Seras and Alucard were her disobedient children whom she had just scolded at to behave. Integra's assistant Wilson carefully trudged along, behind the trio, as if to keep his distance from all 3 of them. Integra then stood before Nick Fury who soluted her and shook her hand as she turned to introduce him.

"Vampires, this is Colonial Nick Fury, leader and director of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Organisation". Integra said as both Seras and especially Alucard looked over him almost contradictory before Alucard smirked at him.

"So your the one incharge of the superheros. Please don't tell me they have the whole spandex, tights, capes and masks routine". He asked as he chuckled slightly and Nick Fury smiled at him.

"Some of them do, but not as rigorously as you think. So your Alucard and apparently also Count Dracula. I thought you were suppose to be the aristocracy looking dude with a cape and constantly saying. "**I am Count Dracula, bleh blebbleh**". Fury said as he playfully acted out one of Alucards most iconic popular culture stances and lines. While the amused smile was whiped clean off Alucards face as he stared slightly annoyed at Fury.

"I have never said those lines in my entire life, "Colonial"". Alucard said rather annoyed as Nick Fury almost ignored him and turned around. Gesturly pointing for them all to follow him into the hanger.

With a sigh, the 4 of them walked into the massive military hanger and stared with wide eyes at what greeted them. Within the hanger, there were several military technical personel and soldiers about. All of whom were rigorously working on a massive manegery of military weapons and machines. From reconstructing assualt rifles and cleaning them up aswell as alligning all the different types of artilary on the tables. To preparing final weapons specs on massive arial fighter jets and ferocious looking tank buster jeeps and other large military ground vehicles. Alucard, Seras, Integra and Wilson all looked around them at the incredible preperation the troops were performing on their weapons. Aswell as marveling at all the different kinds of war machines they had assembled.

"Quite the setup you have here". Integra stated as she nearly marveled at Fury's organisations efficiency and preparedness for war.

"Indeed, and to think this isnt even half of what SHIELD owns or its best". Fury stated as they continued. "Most of these fine pieces of millions of tax payer dollars were originally designed by NEST operatives for Decepticon combat before alliging with SHIELD. When that happened we shared intail and upgraded these babies into fine works of art. However, despite the marvel of it all, running these things and repairing them after combat requires constant millions of dollar's of funding". He stated with a slight sigh and Integra chuckled with him in agreement.

"I know the feeling, especially when some people cant help themselves but pig out every now and then. So we run out of rations and have to spend thousands of pounds to replace them". Integra said as she condescendingly looked to Seras who cringed up and squeaked.

"I could'nt help myself that time. I was starving and besides, Master was the one who goated me into doing it in the first place". Seras stated as she accusedly pointed a finger to Alucard who simply chuckled at her.

"And lets not forget, the thousands of pounds spent repairing all unnecessary damages in the city. Like blowing up a mall". Integra said as her eye shifted to Alucard who simply snorted at her.

"Could I help it that the target had infested the building with ghouls in the first place". Alucard stated as Fury chuckled.

"Thankfully Stark and his team don't give me those kind of problems. Otherwise I would have fired their asses off years ago". He stated as Seras and Integra looked to him questionably.

"Stark?".

"The leader of the Avengers, also known as Ironman". He stated as Integra raised an eyebrow at him.

Before she could say a word on the matter any further, a siren was suddenly heard. As a receptionist was about to speak through the telephone system of the hanger.

"This is Flamingo 1, we have recon Autobot team Prime returning from mission. Proceed to clear guide platform hanger area for space upon arrival". The voice said before repeating the message.

"Autobots?". Alucard stated.

"Those are our friends from out of town". Nick Fury stated as he gestured for them all to follow him.

They made their way towards another side of the large military hanger that was alot more spatious than the rest. Alucard, Seras, Integra, Wilson and Fury arrived just as a group of vehicles slowly entered into the building.

The first was a small blue motorcycle with a female looking driver in a leather blue and black suite and wearing black glass tinted helmet. The second was a yellow and black striped Camaro car which was followed by a large black armoured topkick bulldog truck. All 3 vehicles were then joined by a large blue semitruck with red flames for decoraction. They all watched as all the vehicles alligned and parked themselves in a row. Right in the middle of the hanger space, as Alucard, Seras, Integra and Wilson all looked at the strange sight before them. Before turning to Nick Fury with a questionable look on all their faces.

"The military is actually allowed to have a car show?" Integra asked almost disturbed as Fury simply laughed at her question.

"If we were allowed those sort of things, id be running Hollywoods red carpet right now. Instead of babysitting a bunch of snot nosed cadettes. No, these... are our space buddies". He stated pointing to all the vehicles as they all stared at him peculiarly.

"Why aren't they getting out of the vehicles?". Seras asked.

"They are not in the vehicles, they are the vehicles". Fury stated which slightly confused them even more as they stared at him and he let out a sigh. "The reason why we call our friends from the world beyond "Transformers". Is because, they are capable of transforming their alien robotic bodies into the form of any kind of vehicle you could think of. Some transform themselves into space ship like jets. While some are capable of converting themselves into a vehicle reminising a car perhaps. When these Transformers come to Earth, they hide and disguise themselves as an Earth based vehicle. The trait is common and used among both Transformer groups. Both the Autobot allies we have here before us and the Decepticon enemy they fight. Basically, any vehicle you come across could be a transformer in disguise. The car you traveled with here could be a Autobot for example. Or the plain that you flew here from London could be a Decepticon enemy right under your very nose".

"So, in otherwords your saying that my fledglings ridiculous pink car for example could be an alien robot assasin waiting to strike and kill me". Alucard said as he chuckled and Seras angrily stared at him for insulting her car.

"Well, as far as ive been told, Megatron never really was interested in vampires. As he already deemed humanity a worthless insect species not fit for existence". Fury stated as Integra looked at him.

"Megatron?".

"The leader of the Decepticon enemy and one the most dangerous beings in the entire universe. As dangerous and viscious as you were as Vlad the Impaler or even as Count Dracula, Alucard. Megatron was doing the exact same thing, only a hundred times worse long before your ancestors were even born". Fury stated as Alucard raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"Is that so". He stated as he slowly approached and made his way to the vehicles. Stopping infront of the large black armoured truck while Seras made her way towards the blue motorcycle and stared at the leather seated rider who remained on the vehicle, unmoving throughout the entire time. Seras questionably waved her arm infront of the unresponsive riders helmet covered face as Alucard looked over the vehicles.

"So, if these... vehicles are aliens, why dont they metamorph themselves and show us who they are. Or is this some kind of hoaxs". Alucard asked as he stared down at the black truck.

"I dont know, maybe Optimus and his group are a little exhausted from their recon mission. By the way, id suggest you back away from Ironhide over their. He gets a little trigger happy sometimes". He stated as Alucard hovered over the black vehicle.

"Ironhide... really, is that this ones name". Alucard stated as he quickly sent a long clawed finger across the hood of the car. Creating a long white scratch on it and making everyone stare at him. "Oops". He stated mockingly as Fury just stared at him.

"Oh its your funeral now Count". Said a new voice in the room that drew everyones attention.

They all turned as soon a tall handsome man in his 30s appeared out of nowhere with a mostache and sunglasses on his face. He had an aura of narcissism about him aswell as a sense of arrogancy. As far as Alucard could tell as the individual made his way towards Fury and shook his hand.

"Ironhide is not going to be happy about that when he wakes up". The man stated to Alucard.

"Who the hell are you". Alucard asked.

"This is-". Nick Fury started but was cut off when the man raised his hand to stop him.

"Allow me Fury". The man stated as Fury raised an eyebrow at him and he made his way to Alucard. "My name is Tony Stark. Leader and owner of STARK industries. Aswell as leader of the Avengers superhero team". The man stated as he extended his hand to shake Alucards. For a long while Alucard just stood and looked down at him before taking his hand and shaking it. "First of all, Alucard it is a true honour to finally meet you in person. Im a huge fan of just how you have been an inspiration for vampires in popular culture. Including comic books, video games, movies, anime and horror emo goth smutt stories. Aswell as just how many teenage fangirls who are right now reading this fic and watching the show fantasize about you every evening when they go to bed even if they have a boyfriend or married (QUE AKWARD CRICKET MUSIC)". Tony Stark said as everyone, even Alucard looked to him with confusion.

After he shook Alucards hand and released it, he made his way towards Seras to greet her.

"Miss Victoria its just as much of a pleasure to meet you in person aswell. I really would like to ask if you perhaps have modelling career. Because if you dont, I happen to know someone I can hook you up with. And id really like to invite you to my next weekend swimming pool slumber party". He stated to Seras as she stared at him slightly confused with a small blush on her face.

He then made his way towards Integra and stretched out his hand to shake hers. However, instead of taking it, she just stood, unmoving and looked at him almost condescendingly.

"So apparantly your Ironman, the leader of the Avengers?". Integra asked as she just crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"The one and only". He responded as he casually soluted her in a very military like fashion and she just continued to stare at him.

"So let me guess, your power punches can break through iron, or your body is made of iron". Alucard asked smugly from behind Tony, who simply chuckled, before turning around to speak.

"Not exactly vampire". Stated a deep voice in the room before Tony could speak.

It was a very familiar sounding voice that Seras immediately recognised. Which also sent a thrill of excitement through Alucards senses when he heard it. He, aswell as the others turned with blazing red eyes in the direction of where the voice was coming from. To see a familiar tall muscular and rugged figure make his way towards them. Alucard stared with glowing eyes and a fearsome grin as his old friend from London once again crossed his path. He watched as the stranger who aided them with the HYDRA troopers walked calmly with a grin of his own and a large brown cigar sticking out of his mouth. Seras watched as the stranger approached them, with her senses heightened as he particularly made his way towards Alucard. The stranger stopped just a few feet away from Alucard. Standing right under his nose as Alucards height towered over him. The two smugly stared and grinned at eachother for a moment before Tony made his way towards them.

"I take it you have already met our second Avenger, Wolverine, or Logan as he calls himself". Tony stated rather akwardly as the two just simply continued to stare at each other.

"Yes we have met". Alucard stated as he stared down at Logan.

"Indeed, though under some very unpleasant circumstances". Logan stated as he equally stared back with intensity at Alucard.

Everyone watched as the two gentlemen sized eachother up and payed no attention to anyone other than themselves. Seras and Integra akwardly stood watching anxiously and fearful of what was about to take place. Looking at the both of them, was like watching 2 conflicting elementals clash with each other. It was apparent to everyone that a viscious little rivalry had been spurred between the two the moment they met. And they were all fearful of just how much damage would be unleashed during this viscious little conflict of theirs. After a long while, Logan removed his eyes from Alucards face and allowed them to travel all over Alucards form. Before returning to his face and smirking at him.

"Didnt that style of clothing go out more than 100 years ago". Logan said as he looked over Alucards clothing and smirked as he continued to smoke on his cigar.

"True, but its still classical and quite rare. Which reminds me. How poor are you that you have to chew on such cheap cigars". Alucard said as Logan dangerously glared at him.

Both he and Alucard then seriously began to size eachother up like a pair of alpha males for combat. Both Integra and Fury stood and watched, ready to step in if a conflict erupted between the two of them. While Seras was already desperately trying to get between the two to also avoid that.

"Alucard". Integra stated with authority to order him to stand down.

"Wolverine". Nick Fury eqaully stated to his subordinate to also quell a imminent fight between them.

At first neither of them backed down from the other despite their superiors commands. They both just stood staring at the other dangerously looking into eachothers eyes. After a while of which, Alucard simply chuckled before he turned around to walk away from Logan.

"Should put your wild animal back in its cage while your at it Fury". He stated with a toothy smirk as he walked off.

"I take that as a compliment especially from you Alucard. Its better to be a caged wild animal than someones **Dog**". Logan retorted as Alucards eyes went wide with rage and he quickly used his shadows to race himself back to Logan. So he was standing before him again with a look of malice on his face within a split second.

"Do you mind repeating that". Alucard growled under his breath as Logan took a quick enhale of his cigar and exhaled its smoke in Alucards face.**  
**  
"Go fuck yourself". He suddenly stated.

Alucard then pulled out his gun and fired its prejectile right into Logans head at point blank range. The force of the shot sent Logans head and neck almost sickly backwards, yet the body did not collapse to the ground. Integra was about to launch an outburst at Alucard. Before Logans neck and head snapped forward and Integra watched with her own eye as Logans wound to the head quickly healed and the bullet fell from where it was inbedded. Alucard watched as all the blood and flesh melded back together, leaving not even a scar on his forehead as Logan now stood before Alucard completely healed.

"People just never learn these days now do they". He stated as he suddenly unsheathed his mechanical claws out of his hand that both Alucard and Seras had already bared witness to back in London, before Striking at Alucard. Integra watched with a wide eye as Alucards severed head fell off its body and rolled on the floor. The rest of his body collapsed to the ground as Seras rushed to his side and both she and Integra looked at Logan.

"He started it". Logan stated almost innocently to the both of them as Alucards head and body soon rejoined and regenerated.

After healing, Alucard stood up, proud and tall with his eyes glowing a dangerous predacious colour as he laughed madly and turned his attention to Logan who stood ready for battle with both sets of his mechanical claws unsheathed and ready for combat.

"Yes, I havent had a challenge like this since Andersons death. Come now Wolverine let us unleash the dogs of war!". Alucard shouted as he readied his weapons for combat against Logan.

"Indeed Dracula, im going to enjoy carving my initials on your corpse aswell as your grave". Logan stated as he wielded his metal claws like an animal.

Alucard and Logan were then prepared to lunge at eachother. When suddenly, the lights on the yellow and black striped Camaro vehicle flashed before it moved forward by itself. Seras and Integra bared witness as just before Alucard and Logan could clash. The yellow car, suddenly reconvigured and transformed itself before stepping between the two of them. Alucard, Seras, Integra and Wilson all looked to see a massive yellow robot standing between them and Logan. It had a humaniod built with large strong arms and legs and a broad chest. With the doors of the driver and passenger seat mounted on its back , like wings. The humaniod robot stood as if preparing to punch someone aswell as giving bodily hints to backoff from eachother. It let out radio like beeping sounds as it did so. Just as Seras, Wilson and Integra stared with wide eyes at it.

"What the hell!?". Alucard stated as both he and Seras drew out their weapons and aimed them at the yellow robot.

Before they could fire, the blue motorcycle moved forward as the driver slowly and digitally disintegrated like a hologram before the motorcycle also transformed itself. Taking the form of a tall, blue female looking robot that was slightly smaller than the yellow one. She quickly leaped before Alucard and Seras and quickly reconfigured out of her mechanical arm, a gadget device that she pointed at them.

"Give me those!". She stated at Alucard and Seras, before suddenly, as if like a magnet. Both their weapons were sucked out of their hands and into her gadget device as she held them and then reconfigured her other arm into a long pistol like weapon with blue glowing light panels that she pointed at both Alucard and Seras.

Unarmed, Alucard, Seras, Integra and Wilson stared with wide eyes at the two robots, aswell as their empty hands. Before suddenly, the large blue semitruck flashed its lights and slowly drove towards them.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Stand down". Said a loud voice as both robots turned around and lowered their weapons

The large truck continued to drive, before stopping infront of Alucard, Seras, Integra and the others. The moment it stopped, the large vehicle soon transformed and reconfigured itself infront of them as they stared with wide eyes. Within moments, a massive robot, twice as big as the other two was standing before them. Possesing, a large, lean built. With strong arms and legs and powerful looking chest. The moment this beings transformation was finished, the other two stood at its side as it knelt down to be at height level with Alucard, Seras and the others.

"I understand if you are perhaps afraid or even unfamiliar with this situation. But we will not harm any of you. Unless provoked or we deem any of you a threat. Which I believe will be most unlikely". The being stated as Integra, Seras and even Alucard stared with wide eyes

"H...h...hi". Seras stuttered as she continued to stare at the mechanical giant.

"There is no need for you to be afriad Seras Victoria". The being stated as Seras stared back at him.

"You know my name?". She asked.

"Aswell as your vampire sire, Alucard. Formilly known as Vlad Tepes Dracula the third. More infamously known as Count Dracula. Aswell as your employer, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Last surving descendant of Abraham Vanhelsing". He stated as they all stared at him.

"Who, Are you". Integra asked.

"My name is Optimus Prime. Me and my soldiers are autonomis robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. But you may call us Autobots for short." The giant alien robot said as he then stood up from the ground and Integra, Seras and Alucard continued to stare up at him.

"This is Arcee, my first leuteinant." Optimus said as pointed towards the blue motorcycle female Autobot.

Alucard and the others looked to see the smallest of the three stand infront of them. Alucard in particular raked his eyes over the large Alien robots female like figure. A grey exposed metal abdomen with wide hips and a sleak figure.

"Your a-". Alucard stated with a grin as he looked up at her and suddenly noticed a sneer appear on her face.

"Yes, im a femme, or as you people say a girl robot". She angrily stated before pointing her one gadget that had their weapons in it at them. "Heres your weapons back". She said as she deactivated her device and dropped Seras's rifle and Alucards pistols over Alucards head.

"Thanks". Alucard stated as he happily reclaimed his weapons.

"Whatever". The female Autobot stated as she suddenly transformed herself back into her motorcycle form with her holographic driver reappearing before suddenly driving off and leaving a wisp of smoke behind her as she left.

"Whats wrong with her". Seras asked as they watched the female Autobot leave the base.

"You will all have to forgive Arcee. She gets rather annoyed when Earthers only notice or mention her gender". Optimus stated as Seras watched as the female Autobot drove off the base.

"Youve already met my Autobot scout Bumblebee". The large being, Optimus Prime stated as he pointed towards the yellow Autobot. Just as he started dancing to some radio rap music that was being played infront of them. Before stopping and beeping before them to greet.

"You will have to forgive Bumblebee. His voice box was damaged in battle and has yet to be repaired". He stated as Bumblebee continued to beep as if speaking.

"And im Ironhide!". Shouted a loud voice that drew their attention. As Alucard turned to see the large black topkick truck he vandalised also transform. Creating a large bulky black Autobot with two massive cannon weapons that were mounted on his wrists.

The new Autobot stomped angrily towards them, specifically Alucard with a angry look on his face. Seras, Integra and Wilson were so scared they hid behind Alucard who stared with wide eyes at the robot as he approached them.

"Do you have any idea how long its going to take me to buff this scar out". He shouted as he pointed towards the long white line that Alucard had made on his hood that was now reconfigured into a shoulder armer on the Autobots arm.

"Uh, sorry, I didnt know". Alucard stated as everyone hid behind him and Logan silently chuckled at Alucards misfortune.

"Oh really, well I have a question for you Dracula". The Autobot stated as he suddenly rotated both weapons on his wrists like a pair of pistols in hand before pointing both weapons at Alucard. On his right arm was mounted a massive missle gattling gun. While on his left was a large laser looking cannon. The Autobot charged up both weapons and prepared to fire them at Alucard.

"**Do you feel lucky, punk?**". The black Autobot said dangerously as he pointed his weapons at them all and Seras and Integra were close to fainting at the sight.

"Easy Ironhide". Optimus said as he steadied the cheesed off Autobot and tried to make him stand down. After a while, the large black Autobot, Ironhide removed his weapons from the space before he began to laugh to himself.

"I was just kidding Optimus, I only wanted to off my cannons". The large Autobot stated as Integra let out a sigh of relief. Seras nearly collapsed to her knees and Alucard continued to stare up with wide eyes. Wilson, Integra's assistant had already fainted from the situation and was lying on the ground unconcious.

"Shall we continue the tour". Fury asked humorously with Tony and Logan at the freaked out group of so-called "Coldblooded, badass Vampire Killers".

* * *

Elsewhere, not to far from the military base. Hidden by the massive sand dunes, both the Decepticon Dreadwing and his female niece Lyzack scoped out the area and watched with their mechanical alien sensors the entire situation. Catching glimpses of both the Autobots aswell as the Avengers. They carefully watched, completely hidden from the sights of their enemy as the Autobots, Avengers and their vampire associates walked and talked during their stay at the base.

"We will have to report this to Megatron". Dreadwing said as he moved to stand up and transform into his jet mode to take flight.

"Prime is there". Lyzack said angrily, drawing Dreadwings attention as she suddenly unsheathed out of her back a sword with a green, emerald coloured blade.

She prepared her mechanical body to stand up and rush to attack the base, but she was quickly stopped by Dreawing who grabbed her by the arm. She angrily looked up to her uncle as he stared down at her.

"This is strictly a recon mission Lyzack. Not a assasination assignment". He stated to her firmly.

"What difference does it make what sort of mission we are on. The one responsible for my fathers death is down there. Yet here we are debating whether to avenge him or not". She stated as she angrily struggled to release herself from her uncles grip.

"When the order is given we will avenge your father... my brother, Lyzack". He stated to her as she angrily wrenched her arm out of his grip.

"And when will that order be given dear uncle. In case you have forgotton, Megatron plans to keep the priviledge of extinguishing Optimus's spark to himself. Starscream is an idiot and a coward who would never dare to challenge or allow others to face Optimus. Unless he gets the chance to do it by stabbing him in the back. So when will we ever recieve the order you speak of". She stated angrily as she stared up at her uncle who stared down at her and sighed.

"I do not know. Besides even if we were ever given that opportunity, you would'nt have stood a chance against the Prime. I haven't finished your training and even then, you don't have that much experience in battle". He sternly stated to Lyzack. Before she held up the emerald coloured blade she was carrying.

"I have my fathers sword and enough training from you that would help me atleast to stand a chance. And even if I didnt win, atleast it would be better than just standing around and doing nothing".

"Be patient my niece. The time will come for when we exact revenge on Optimus Prime".

"Father would never have just stood by and waited like we are doing uncle". Lyzack as a long silence soon followed after she spoke and Dreadwing vented a sigh from his chest.

"Your father was a great warrior Lyzack. But rushing into a situation like this without thinking will only result in your own death". He said sternly as he glared at her as she stood before him.

After a long while, she sheathed the sword carried, away into her back and sat herself down on the sand dunes before them. Dreadwing just watched her for a while, before deciding whether to speak or not. However, just before he could say a word. His sensors picked up an incoming transmission from their Decepticon headquarters.

"Lyzack, Dreadwing, return to base immediately". Called their leader Megatron's voice over their com link frustrating the situation even further.

"At once Lord Megatron". Dreadwing stated with a sigh as he responded.

After sending the message Dreadwing turned to his niece who then sat herself on the desert sands with her knees up to her mechanical chest. He truly hated seeing his neice like this. She really missed her father and would give anything at the chance to have him back. Or even make the one responsible for his death pay. Dreadwing himself also yearned for that opportunity and desired to bring his own blade down on Optimus Primes head. However, like his dear departed brother, he had an undying loyalty and devotion to surving his master, Lord Megatron. Aswell as truly hated to displease or disobey his masters orders.

He extended his hand to Lyzack as she sat on the ground to help her up. She was reluctant at first to take his hand. Yet he made no move to force her up. Instead, his hand remained open and offered infront of her to take whenever she pleased. Eventually Lyzack had to give in and lifted her hand to place it in her uncles. He gently lifted her up and smiled at her softly as she smiled back at him. The two Decepticons then both transformed into jets and took to the skies to return to their leader and report their observations.

* * *

**Authors note:** _Well heres chapter 7. Sorry it took me so long, but varsity work and a little writters black prevented me from finishing. As you can see, I took out that scene where the Order of Osiris introduce themselves and what they stand for in Egyptian clothing and ask the Avengers, Autobots and Hellsing to join them. And we here everyones answer and reason why they choose to join them. To be honest, the area and they way it was presented was very cheesy to me and thus ive decided to completely cut it out. In favour of a completely different approach. I hope you all have enjoyed the fic thus far. The next chapter will out in a while. IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT ALL MY OTHER FICS._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: ****ITS A WHOLE NEW WORLD WE LIVE IN**

**Authors note: **Hi folks, sorry its been so long, but ive been busy with work and distracted by other interests. Anyway, im back now with a huge amount of updates. I hope you all enjoy and review all of them. Before we begin, I just want to say a big thankyou to all those of you who have reviewed and faved all my fics up to this point in time. Anyway, let us begin the show folks, ENJOY!

* * *

Alucard lied himself on the bed with his fedora covering most of his face as he tried to sleep. While Seras quietly sat herself in the living room, polishing her weapons while also having quick peaks in the Egyptian tourist magazine she had aquired. Anything to keep her mind focused and serious and forget about the big shocker she and the others had endured for the day.

_"I mean, seriously, GIANT ROBOT ALIENS! Ok sure vampires and the undead were real enough, BUT ROBOT ALIENS ARMED WITH CANNONS AND LAZERBEAMS"._

_**"WHAT EVILS ARE BEING UNLEASHED UPON THIS WORLD"!  
**_

Seras screamed off in her mind as she sat completely freaked out of the situation and stared down at her old explosive rifle she predominantly used.

_"This old toy would propably do nothing more than tickle them"._

She said to herself as she just dropped her weapon in complete shock which lead to a loud clattering sound that made even Alucard cringe when all the pieces of metal crashed to the ground. Slightly annoyed, he lifted a bit of his fedora up to peak his eye out of the room at Seras as she clumsily tried to pick all the parts of her rifle up, only to drop them again. He sighed to himself and tried to return to his business of catching a few winks for what free time they had for that evening.

However, his chances of sleep soon deminshed when Integra soon came walking into the suite and straight into his sleeping quarters before seating herself on the bed near to him. Grumbling slightly, Alucard turned on his side and tried to ignore her presence. In response she chuckled to herself before speaking.

"So, how are you handling the complications of this mission so far". She asked curious to know his thoughts on their shocking discovery of the day.

"I honestly dont care about the mechanical visitors Integra. They are not part of my duristiction. Only my kind and the other undeads are. And im hardly convinced about the "superheroes" like Stark. I am personally going to take a step back and pretend that nothing happened today". He stated as he continued to try and doze off.

"But ofcourse "pretending" that what conspired between you and the Wolverine didnt happen, will be difficult from what I witnessed". She said mockingly as Alucard suddenly within a flash sat up straight and slowly turned his head to dangerously glare at Integra.

In response she simply chuckled at him as he grumpily removed himself from the bed and strode out into the kitchen. Leaving Integra behind for a brief moment before she followed him. Triumphantly grinning to herself as she did.

"I wonder how much of his pride, the animal warrior dented. Its been so long since he last had a true rival. Someone that would get him out of his duldrums and constant lazy behaviour. Aswell as amusedly knock him off his socks every once and awhile". She said to herself.

She followed Alucard as he passed Seras who watched curiously as Alucard moved into the kitchen. Opening the fridge to retrieve a bloodpack that he moved to quickly empty into a glass. Both women watched as he then placed his cup in the microwave. Setting the temperature on high heat and placed to warm in 10 minutes. Once the warming procedure had begun, he grumpily moved to seat himself at the living room table with Seras.

"Dont you usually dislike drinking those kinds of glasses". Integra stated as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"True, but it sometimes cheers me up on nights of such duldrum". He replied rather annoyed as he placed his feet on the table and leaned back much to Seras's displeasure.

As the cup of blood warmed in the machine, Integra pulled up a chair and sat herself next to Seras at the table. While Seras was happy for Integra's company, Alucard was quite annoyed that his master had desired to spoil his already cheesy evening even more than it already was.

"So... has Mathias stated exactly why it is so important for us to join our resources together with these... well...". He continued but stopped as Integra breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunatelty, it seems Mathias is just bidding his time more and more before he eventually decides to explain the entire situation. Till then we have no choice but to wait". Integra stated as Alucard frustratedly sneered. "Im hating the part of having to wait as much as you my servant. However we have no choice in this matter. We have to wait till Mathias is given the opportunity to explain everything to us by his apparant... "superiors". As much as id like you to force yourself on him and extract the information we want. It would simply be a display of bad taste, brutish and barbaric behaviour and absolutely unbritish". She finished as silence soon fell between the 3 of them.

As the moments quickly passed. The microwave soon finished its warming process with a beeping sound. Alucard immediately stood up from his chair and moved to open the machine to retrieve his drink. The moment its door was opened, **the **most revolting smell hit both Seras and Integra's senses. Alucard turned holding in his hand a glass of overboiled blood that had thickened into a gross spongy like liquid material that released a vile smell into the air. Both Seras and Integra held their noses as Alucard grumpily scarfed down the entire glass of liquid before returning to his seat.

Figiting in the akward silence, Seras then decided to suggest something she thought might lighten the mood of the situation and perhaps calm her master down.

"You know, since we technically have no missions for this evening and basically I dought there are any vampires around here in Egypt. Why dont we... well...".

"Go out to dinner?". Alucard finished for her as Seras slightly grumpled at his interruption.

"Well, no, not exactly, but atleast go out somewhere pleasant. Afterall, this is Cairo, and ive read theres quite a few night clubs and enjoyable places both in the hotel and in the city for us to enjoy and unwind ourselves in. Anything pleasant to relax and take our minds off our current predicament". Seras stated as she sat between Alucard and Integra.

"For once you are right policegirl". Alucard suddenly stated which made Seras and Integra look at him surprisedly. "Whenever was the last time I ate out. Mmm, I think I overheard a couple of female European models will be enjoying the casino downstairs. Including one in particular who happens to have a lovely neck. Whenever was the last time I had Italian?". Alucard stated with a toothy smile and licked his lips as Seras stared at him with wide eyes and Integra slightly glared at him.

"Cant you two ever take a joke". Alucard stated amusedly as both women blew a sigh of relief. After which Integra pinched her forehead.

"Perhaps a night on the town wouldnt be so bad... as long as you behave!". Integra stated firmly as her eye went straight to Alucard.

"I would never cause any unnecessary trouble. Especially when my dearest master and servant wish to have a pleasant... peaceful evening". Alucard stated in a very sarcastic/innocent tone as both Seras and Integra suspiciously stared at him.

"Either way, I dont want any nonsense this evening. No obnoxious flirting, no seductions, no smart comments or jokes and ofcourse. No. Sucking. ". She firmly stated and turned to leave the suite to freshen herself for the evening in her quarters.

"A simple question I wish to ask my master". Alucard voiced just as Integra was about to exit the room. "Exactly what kind of sucking did you place a restriction on. The one where I take blood from either of you". He stated as Integra's head quickly snapped around and Seras slightly blushed. "Or the kind where one of you two decides to use your special skills to pleasure my-". Alucard was about to say before suddenly Integra drew out her gun and fired several shots into his head.

"Damned vampire". She muttered before placing her weapon back in her holster and moving down the hallway to her quarters.

* * *

Half an hour later found all three companions on the first floor of the hotel. Already making their way towards the entertainment theatre area of the hotel. Apparantly there was going to be a russian circus form of tricks and acrobatics taking place this evening. Aswell as a small group of very attractive dancers which Alucard was especially looking forward to. Integra had dressed herself in her usual formal clothing. While Alucard chose to dress in his full dress suite that he wore when he went undercover in Rio. Seras had chosen to dress herself in a long blue jeans with a colourful, striped short sleeved top.

As the 3 slowly made their way down the hall, they were completely caught offgaurd when a loud whistle sounded around them. Stopping in their tracks, the trio, turned to their right to follow the source of the whistle. Eventually leading to a lone individual sitting at a single table with a Cairo newspaper covering most of his form. A chuckle was heard from the figure before the newspaper was dropped. Revealing its owner to be the Avenger leader, Tony Stark. Who amusedly gazed at the Hellsing trio. All of whom gave him a slight glare, especially Seras and Integra. As they both could smell the stench of a playboy all over him.

"Well, good evening folks, off for a little family outing". He stated amusedly as they continued to glare at him.

"Goodevening". The Hellsing trio all stated at once before turning to continue their original movement, leaving Tony behind, completely struck.

"Well, Sorry I made the wrong approach folks. I thought maybe any of you would be interested in a night on the town with me". He said as both Seras and Integra stopped to turn around and crossed their arms over their chests to angrily stare at him while Alucard simply chuckled at how they easily judged and treated the boy.

Tony cautiously stared at the two women who both looked as if they wanted to throttle him. Taking a few steps back he lifted his hands up to try and show them whatever they thought his intentions were, were incorrect.

"Jeez, lighten up would you all. Im simply stating since we are all eventually going to have to start working together. For whatever reason Mathias and his superiors need our help for. I suggest why not spend some quality time to get to know each other better. Ive recently stumbled upon a rather interesting club that im sure you would all enjoy. Its nightlike, loud, filled with alot of action and plenty of things im sure you of all people would appreciate Count". Tony stated specifically refering to Alucard as he solemnly and gentlemanly bowed before them.

Alucard simply gave him an arched eyebrow as he thought on whether to take Tony's offer. Or just swot him like the annoying insect he already was. However, before he could give Tony his answer, Integra had already responded with an answer of her own.

"Sorry, but loud nightclubs really are not in my taste, especially for my age at this point. Im sorry, but we will have to decline your offer, mr Stark". She stated to him as she turned to leave before Tony suddenly spoke.

"Oh no miss Hellsing, the club experience I was speaking of. Was mostly offered to miss Victoria and Alucard. Ive, however already arranged for you to be a part of something much more to your liking". Tony stated as she surprisedly turned around and he quickly snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a group of young hostess looking women swarmed over Integra and immediately began offering her an array of beauty products and coupons for their treatement spar within the hotel. She was shocked to say the least as all the young girls swarmed over. Before she could respond or answer even one of the girls questions, another soon appeared to offer or recommend a new beauty product for her or advertise something else. Before she knew it, she was slowly being carried off to the hotels Spar with all the girls stating to her of how they were going to give her their best spar treatment that would not only relax her old, tensioned and weary body, but rejuvinate and revitalise her body to a point of making her look 30 years younger.

Aw struck Alucard and Seras were as they watched Integra being dragged off the way she was. They then turned their gaze back to Stark and looked at him with arched brows and wide eyes.

"Oh dont worry, shell enjoy it. Ive arranged for them to give her their top treatement. Plus to make you two feel more at ease, knowing that she will be under protection, ive already alerted-"

"SIR INTEGRA!". Shouted her young assistant Wilson as he hastily ran down the passage way interrupting Tony. He ran tiredishly as he tried to reach Integra. Followed by 4 of Integra's bodyguards who also hastily moved to try and reach her.

They all hastily passed Alucard and Seras and followed after Integra and the swarm of women who curtiously greeted them and immediately began offering them to join Integra's experience. With a male spar treatment. Alucard and Seras continued to watch as they all disappeared behind a large door that held the Spar within. Until Tony cleared his throat to redraw their attention to him.

"Well, as you can see". Tony stated as he watched with Alucard and Seras before turning to leave. Just before curtiously gesturing for them to follow him if they wished.

Seras gazed up at her master questionably as to what he would decide would be best for them. Whether to stay and perhaps watch over Integra, or even take Tony Stark up on his offer. After a long while of watching him, Alucard in response simply shrugged his shoulders before moving to follow Stark. After which, Seras quickly began skipping after him to catch up. As they walked she looked up to him questionably as he returned the look with a arched eyebrow.

"You were the one who said it would be nice to get a night out on the town". He spoke to her telepathically through their link.

"True, but I dont trust him, his a playboy who's first thoughts are sex and money".

"True, but if I remember correctly, there was someone similar to his personality who you did trust. Besides, he seems curtious and generous enough. And even though his intentions on taking us to a night club might sound as a way for us both to experience some sexual pleasure for this evening. I cant help but feel a certain alterior motive behind those words of his. Besides, even if Integra should come to any harm. We can reach her and prevent it within a split second. Besides, she really needs some time away from me". He stated as Seras just stopped in her tracks and looked back down the hall before moving to follow up with Alucard.

"Well, hopefully when shes finished she will stop complaining about her old wrinkles". She stated back to him as they followed Tony out the building.

The moment they stepped outside, they were immediately met with a very long black coloured limozine that waited just infront for all of them. Walking with him, Tony opened the door to gentlemenly allow Seras to get in first. She cautiously moved to place herself in the black leathered seats. Scooching up a bit as Alucard moved to seat himself next to her.

As they entered into the vehicle, they were completely unaware of a dark figure watching them from the shadows of an allyway.

After Tony climbed into the vehicle, the doors closed and the limo immediately began driving off. As it drove, Tony opened a compartment in the seating next to him. Within which, held wine bottles, glasses, and an assortment of snacks for these kinds of trips.

"Shall I crack open a bottle". Tony asked slyly as he held out to the both of them, a bottle of 2016 vintage red wine. ( A very good year)

"A peace offering". Alucard stated in a sarcastic voice as he raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Really?". Seras also added in an equally sarcastic tone.

As they drove off, the dark figure in the alleyway, started the motorcycle he was seated on and moved to silently follow them. Through a different route of the city. As the stranger drove off, nearby, in the hotels parking lot. The lights on 2 of the vehicles parked their switched on and started moving by themselves. The first was a blue motorcycle, while the other was a black striped yellow Camaro car. The two vehicles drove themselves out of the lot and stopped in the middle of the street to watch as both Tony's limo and the strangers bike slowly disappeared in the distance.

"Lets go Bee". A femine voice sounded from the blue bike as it spoke to the Yellow and black Car.

In response, a beeping sound was heard from the Camaro as it responded to the bike. The two vehicles then spead off to follow them to their destination.

* * *

They weren't within a miles radias of the club, when the massive booming sound of live music immediately hit their ears. The closer and closer the vehicle made its way towards it. The louder and louder the music became. When they eventually arrived at their destination. Alucard and Seras were met with the sight of a massive night club that had been situated right in the middle of the outskirts of town. It stood in the form of a massive triple story building like mansion that was well crafted and decorated with exotic plants, bright lights and flashing signs advertising what they offered inside. Accompanied by loud beat music that was broadcasted outside to attract peoples attention. Alucard and Seras stared up at the building questionably as Tony gestured for the both of them to follow him in. They easily managed to enter the building without trouble. Due to Tony and his large wallet, which easily managed to pursued the security officers and door greeters to allow them in. No matter how suspiciously they looked at both Alucard and Seras.

The inside of the club was lit by low glowing blue lights, accompanied by a jazzy erotic music that was being played lowly through the house music system. The air was thick with the scent of sex and alcohol. With a large variety of strippers of all sorts, both male and female, dancing their bodies around to seduce those who came for the entertainment. While on tables or in private rooms performing lapdances, personal pleasures and all other forms of sexual activities took place behind shut doors. There was also an assortment of bars where all forms of poisons and cocktails were served to the guests. Despite the massive stench of perversion in the building. It was strangely balanced out with a sweet smelling aroma in the air that somehow made the atmosphere more pleasant. As far as Seras was concerned.

She, Alucard and Tony, were all shown to a high quality table and offered a few drinks which they immediately took. Their waitor had stated that a group of young "special" girls and a rather handsome stud would soon be joining them for the evening. However, Tony had stated they were only there for the drinks. Curtiously, the waitor left them, though slightly giving strange glances back at both Alucard and Seras.

The moment he was gone, Seras's pleasant attitude she was displaying while the gentlemen was around, immediately turned sour. As she glared at both Alucard and Tony for bringing her along to such a vile and unpleasant place she particulary loathed being within an earshot of. However, when she looked to her masters face, instead of seeing a look of enjoyment, which she usually expected from him in such a place. She saw a look that spoke of seriousness and the enjoyment of something that was about to come. His grin and eyes were locked solely on Tony's as if he was just waiting for Tony to say something that was going to thrill him. Seras continued to look back and forth to her master and then back to Tony who calmly sat, enjoying his drink and occasionally giving a few winks and playboylike flirts to any of the passaby strippers or prostitutes. She eventually stopped looking at him and her gaze turned to the briefcase Tony had brought along with him and placed on the chair next to him. It was a strange looking case that was rather flat and crimson in colour with a large silver plating in the middle of it that decorated it. As she continued pondering what might be inside it, Tony sounded a whistle that distracted her from her thoughts on it and drew her attention back to him.

"Just for precautions". Tony stated to her as she questionably raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Exactly what kind of precautions would you need to take mr Stark". Alucard suddenly stated. "Exactly why are we here". He asked Tony who simply chuckled at him.

"I thought you might not be affected by the pheromones because of the pureness in your DNA and notice the reason yourselves. But I guess I underestimated the enemies skills. I suggest you take a closer look at say... that couple, over their". He said as he politely pointed towards a couple who was already engaging in intercourse.

Seras really didnt want to as she truly disliked watching such a grotesque and perverted display. So at first she ignored his suggestion. It wasnt until she noticed Alucard was looking at the couple with a almost stern look did she turn her head in their direction. She watched intently as a young beautiful and innocent looking girl was busily being humped by a much older man that was propably old enough to be her father. Seras watched grotesquely as the young girl moaned as if she was enjoying it. Seras was nearly close to storming out of the club the moment the man came inside her without a condom on. However, she stopped dead in her tracks from she saw next. The exhausted older man sat himself up, bringing the girl with him. Who, after their intercourse, began kissing from the lips and slowly leading her way down to his neck. Seras watched with wide eyes as suddenly, the innocent looking young girl sank a pair of long canine fangs into the mans neck. Glowing a pair of crimson feral eyes as she slowly drained him dry of his blood. All while he moaned and begged for more from her, before slowly going limp.

"That... that girl is a-". Seras started as realization suddenly hit her like a lightning bolt.

"Vampire, yes, infact they are all vampires". Tony answered to her as she stared at him and then back up to Alucard who almost looked just as surprised at the discovery as she was.

She had originally been under the belief that there werent any vampires in Cairo. However, even though she thought that, she and Alucard possesed a instinctual sense that allowed them to smell or locate another member of their kind a mile away. Even when they were not hunting, if they had even come within a miles radias of another vampire they could sense it. This was why she was so shocked not to have known the moment they walked in that they were in vampire nest _**COMPLETELY UNARMED!**_. It was like walking into a bees hive without a bees suite on. How the hell wasnt she or even Alucard for that matter, able to notice this before they even got here. How werent they instinctually able to locate or sense atleast one member of their kind here. Seras turned to ask Tony her questions, however, he quickly raised his hand up to silence her and answer her questions before she even asked.

"One of Fury's agents noticed a bit of unusual activity taking place in this particular club. Noticing that not all the party go'ers left the building. Some of which starting turning up missing and eventually being found dead. Fury ofcourse was busy with other more important matters so he let it all slip his mind. Something I ofcourse thought might be a bit of fun to investigate". He stated to her as she just raised an eyebrow at him.

She then frantically looked back at the vampire girl who continued to drain the mans body. While other guests who noticed the spectacle simply laughed and continued with the pleasures the club was offering them. Almost as if ignoring the murder that had taken place right before their very eyes.

"Why isnt anyone reacting to the scene". Seras asked frantic from what was taking place.

"Unfortunately, they are all dazed. Cant you smell it. Theres a pheromone theyve especially manufactured and released into the air of the club. Your only partially feeling its affects, though its designed to specifically target humans. Its a type of drug that dulls the senses and bluntens your wits. However boosting your sexual and hormonal cells to a point where you cant think straight and even when you feel the most severe forms of pain. All you can actually feel in its place, is pleasure. Thats why none of the guests whom you see are calling for help as they are being fed on or anyone else is taking notice. Or perhaps why you two found it so difficult to locate and notice the true identity of our kind hosts and hostesses.".

"How did you know all of this?". Alucard asked.

"This isnt the first time ive been to this place. I was here the other night with Logan. We entered into the building undercover to investigate. I was immedaitely upon exposure affected by the pheromones and dulled into incoherence. Luckily, Logans animalistic nature made him slightly more immune to the effects and he managed to drag me out and return me to base. After the effects wore off, I immediately synthesised an antigen which I injected into myself before we arrived. And as a result, even now im 100% coherent. I would have given you two the antigen aswell, but I originally thought it would have been unnecessary because of your more pure DNA". He stated

"Why didnt you tell us, the real reason why we came here in the first place". Seras asked as she raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"I figured it would be more fun to see what your reactions would be when we arrived and you found out. Also to hear your thoughts on my god-like incredible intelligence. Oh and just so you know, ive already arranged for a S.H.I.E.L.D. SWAT team to immediately enter and intervene in the are currently waiting outside for my single to enter. Wearing gas masks and armed with explossive armour piercing blessed silver bullets. Aswell as a new little anti vampire concoction ive created myself. A special UV raidated bullet that when fired at the subject, it will heat up their molecular structure to about half the temperature of the sun. basically cooking them from the inside. Useful for dealing with not just vampires but all manner of whatever you want to shoot. So... go ahead. Tell me im a sexy genious". He said as he smiled at the both of them and took another sip of his drink.

In response Alucard simply chuckled at Tony while Seras looked at him completely dumb struck. As they spoke and almost laughed at the situation. Alucard then spotted from the corner of his eye. A group of large bodyguards and some waitors including the one that had just recently served them, make their way towards them. The group approached all three of them at their table with the waitor looking down at them all with malice on his face.

"Im terribly sorry madame and gentleman. But unfortuntely, there seems to be a rather unfortunate circumstance that has just sprung Im afraid I will have to ask the three of you to politely leave".

"Im sorry, but can you please exactly state the reason why we have to leave?". Seras asked in an annoyed tone of voice to the waitor.

"I unfortunately cannot state the specifics of the reason other than our policy of non-celebrity individuals allowed madame. So im terribly sorry, Mr Stark, but im afraid im going to have to ask you and your friends to politely leave the premises. Before I personally have to make my men escort you out themselves". He stated as soon several large men in black suites surrounded them.

"Now you know why I chose not to allow you to bring Sir Integra along for this outing". Tony stated sarcastically as he took another sip of his drink.

"Im sorry, mr Stark, but our policies are very strict. So even if you go ahead and wave a million dollars in my face. I unfortunately cannot condone your presence here. So I shall repeat my request for you and your friends sir. Please. kindly. leave. ". The man stated rather dangerously to the three of them.

However, Tony continued to sit and take a few sips from his drink. While Alucard and Seras both amusedly chose to follow his example and continue to remain still and absolutely ignore their presence. Even when the owner growled and gave his men a signal. The moment it was given, all the other waitors and bodyguards moved closer towards them.

"I repeat, please, kindly leave". He stated once more as all the bodyguards and waitors surrounded them, leaving them cornered with no way of escape.

After a long minute of watching the 3 of them sit and absolutely ignore him. The waitor vampire sneered, revealing his canine fangs. Before giving his men a simple nod on what they were to do next.

"You know mr Stark". Alucard started as the waiters and bodyguards slowly pulled out of their pockets concealed weapons and stealthly cocked them for battle.

"I think I might actually enjoy working with you... Avengers". Alucard stated as the club members all pulled out their weapons and began to open fire on the 3 of them.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well folks, as you can see, ive vastly changed the flow of the story and how it goes. For those of you who are wondering if the scene where Alucard fights Hulk is still going to be put in this rewrite. Fear not, it will be integrated into this fic at a slightly later stage. You can all also look forward to the appearance of a new batch of vilians and slightly a bit more involvement on Theniens part in this first bit of the story. Till the next time, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS FOLKS!


End file.
